Back to the Holy Land
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Robin is kidnapped by a group of Saracen assassins and now the gang must travel back to the Holy Land to rescue him. They will be reunited with Will and Djaq, and a new girl joins the gang. What will they find in the so-called Holy Land?
1. Chapter 1: Grief

**Title: **Back to the Holy Land by RHHP Freak

**Summary: **Robin gets captured by some Saracens and is taken to the Holy Land. What will he find and will he ever return to England? In the meantime his friends are in trouble when they can't find him. Will a mysterious girl be able to help them? Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood BBC, but I am not sad. Robin Hood belongs with the BBC.

**Author's notes: Warning!!! In this chapter there are character deaths, but it's not real. I just thought I would warn you.**

Chapter one: Grief

When you have lost someone you love you can only remember the good times. No matter how hard you try you can't remember the bad times. And if you do, you understand every single thing they did. Sometimes you succeed but the next morning you have forgotten it.

Robin wished he could remember some bad things about Marian, but he couldn't. There was her cold distance to him in the first month or so after his return, but he understood. He understood every bad thing she did. He looked at Much who cooked some breakfast. Allan and John wasn't at the camp, they had gone hunting. Robin felt that he pushed them away. He so wanted to be laughing with them, but everytime he tried a picture of Marian turned up in his mind. He loved when she laughed, and in his head she was always laughing. He was so frustrated that he wanted to kill someone, and the one he wanted to kill the most was Gisborne. He wanted to kick him, punch him, chop his head off and watched the blood flow from the lifeless body, but so far he could restrain himself, thinking that this was not what Marian would have wanted, but some day, when the king returned from the Holy Land, he would stand at the scaffold and watch Gisborne die. Then he would laugh and spit at him, and he would return to Locksley. But he didn't care about Locksley, all he wanted was Marian, and he couldn't have her. He suddenly realised Much was talking to him and blinked a couple of times.

"What?" he asked Much. Much looked at him with a strange look but Robin ignored it, he was getting used to that.

"I said, when do you think Allan and John will be back?"

"Dunno," Robin said and in his mind he added:_And I don't care._

Much shrugged and returned to his cooking. And once again Robin dreamed of Marian.

"Not being funny, but it feels good to be back!"

Allan and John walked beside each other, each carrying a large bag. In the bags there was food and money. They had been doing some drop-offs, even though Robin had not ordered them to do it. Allan looked at John with very happy smile on his face. John, on the other hand, was looking a bit guilty.

"It doesn't feel right, doing this with Robin in the camp, feeling unwell."

Unwell was an understatement. Robin was so sad that he refused to leave the camp and only spoke when they asked him about something. Robin was not himself and he wasn't going to be for a while.

"So what? Not being funny, but if you want to wait for Robin to be fine, then all the villages would be starving to death. We do something good, something Robin should be doing."

Suddenly John stood still and looked behind his shoulder. He could have sworn… he shrugged and turned around, and saw Allan staring at him.

"I thought I saw something," John muttered and kept on walking. Allan followed him and they didn't notice the two men watching them.

"Is that the outlaws," one of the men asked in Arabic. The other man nodded. "Can they lead us to Locksley?" again the man nodded. "Then we must follow them!"

"I already have," the man said, "relax Hazem."

"It's easy for you to say Halil," Hazem answered, "You have been here for a year and you know the area. I have never been here before."

"I know, but this is too important to wait. Get our brothers and meet me by the big oak. Locksley will be there sooner or later."

Hazem nodded and started to ran. Halil stood still and watched the way the outlaws had gone. They had no idea about what was going to happen.

"I must say Gisborne," Vaizey said, "I am impressed by the way you are handling the whole Marian situation."

"Thank you my lord."

"My maid told me she saw you kiss one of the servant girls. And I who thought you only would kiss Marian."

"My lord, I am over her. She was a traitor and an outlaw collaborator. I can only think poorly of her."

"Hmm maybe you are right Gisborne, but maybe you are lying to me. The peasants have noticed she is gone. We can say we found her kissing Hood and she ran away from our guards and fell down from a cliff. Hey, that was an idea."

"If you say so."

"Now I think I will leave you to your thoughts. I have so much work to do," Vaizey said. He walked out of Gisborne's room and slammed the door behind him. Just like he used to.

For a moment Gisborne sat alone on his bed. Then the tears started to fell and he began to weep.

When Allan and John returned to the camp, Robin was staring at the sky. He muttered something to himself. Much was staring at him anxious and when he saw that Allan and John had returned he signalled them to come over to him. They went over to him, suddenly feeling quite nervous. What had happened?

"I'm scared," Much whispered to them, "I- I was cooking the dinner when practically yelled 'Marian' and then he started to mutter. He's not reacting to anything I say. I- I haven't checked but do you think he's..."

Allan went over to their leader and watched him for a while. Then he turned to Much and said: "He's asleep."

Much flushed, embarrassed that he had been afraid because of one of Robin's nightmares. He sighed and gave the others a weak smile and returned to the cooking.

_It was hot. So hot it almost reached the point where it became unbearable. Robin looked from one side to another. Why was he here? He had never seen this place before. Then he realised this was not a normal nightmare. This was about something more terrible than the crusade. This was about Marian. Even though it had been almost three months since she died, nightmares about her were very rare. Suddenly he heard the sound of a bell ringing, but not just any bell, church bells. He noticed he was in the Holy Land, so what was a church doing here? He followed the sound of the bell and soon found the church. He saw the new married couple get out of there and gasped. It was Marian and Gisborne! _

_He suddenly felt hatred, not just against Gisborne but also against Marian. Why had she married Gisborne? He realised he had his sword in his hand. He tried to stop himself but his body was acting on its own accord. He ran forward to Marian and Gisborne and chopped off Gisborne's head and then he turned to Marian and stabbed her in the stomach. Suddenly the scene switched. He was sitting beside her, his sword still in her stomach, but Gisborne was no longer there and the church was gone. In fact everything was gone; they were the only two that existed in a world of darkness. Robin started to cry and said: "Marian, don't die. Please don't die!"_

"_Why do you care," Marian asked with pain in her voice, "you are the one who did this to me. You left me so many years ago and still you will not let me follow my heart. Go to hell Robin of Locksley."_

_And then she died._

"_No…" Robin said._

"_Master!"_

"_No…"_

"_Master its okay!"_

"_No… please… bring her back. I beg you bring her back!"_

"_Robin, I'm not being funny…"_

_Robin took the dagger he carried in his belt and stabbed himself in his heart. He couldn't live without Marian. And as he died slowly his final word was: "Marian…"_

A slap in the face woke him up. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Much bent over him. He was worried, and Robin looked at the sky again. It was turning dark-blue so he must have slept for several hours.

"W-what…"

"Sorry Robin, but I had to wake you," Much said, "Dinner's ready."

Robin felt that Much was hiding something, but he didn't care. He didn't care what the others thought about him. He sat up and thought about the dream. "Not hungry," he said and stood up. He left the camp and walked over to the tree where he had proposed to Marian. It looked very weird in the darkness, almost like a monster, ready to take him and eat him. Suddenly he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw some hooded figures standing in front of him. He counted five of them.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man in the middle answered: "We are here to take you to the Holy Land. You are needed there, Robin Hood." The man's English was accented and Robin presumed he was from the Holy Land.

"No…" Robin said. He was not ready to return to the Holy Land, his grief was still too big. "I cannot go. You will have to…"

"Hit you unconscious and drag you? That is what we have always intended to do," the man said and nodded. Robin heard someone move behind him, but before he could turn around he fell a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Good work Abdul," Halil said and looked at the unconscious Robin Hood. The man before him smiled and looked very happy. "Samir, tie him up and remember the plan. Drug him if he wakes up. Let us go now before the moon comes up too high." The other members made agreeing noises and as soon as Robin was tied up they got on their horses and rode out of Sherwood. They didn't notice the pair of blue eyes that followed every step they took.

She was one of the many protectors of Sherwood Forest. She had lived there for 6 months and in those 6 months she had been trained by her nameless mentor. All she knew was that he was Saracen. He had taught her every skill she knew right now and how to speak Arabic. She had been following Robin Hood, when she saw he left his camp and she watched as the Saracen men had surrounded him. She could have warned him, but she didn't. After all, she was curious to see how the Saracens worked. But as soon as Robin had been hit, she realised she had to do something.

She had to find the outlaws!

- - - - - - - -

**Author's notes: Oh hey… sorry about the nightmare, I know it is very bad , but I am not good at writing about dreams and nightmares. I think it was important to know that Gisborne wasn't totally unaffected by Marian's death. The kissing with the servant is just an attempt to get over Marian, obviously. Yes, I know I change the point of view many times, but I hope you still enjoyed. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The girl

**Summary: **Robin has been captured by a group of Saracens. How will his gang save him? And how is the mysterious girl, Evelyn, connected to all these events? Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Robin Hood BBC.

**Author's notes: **Hello again. In the last chapter I wrote that Gisborne's kiss with the girl was an attempt to get over Marian, but I decided to build on that story so we will follow Gisborne's romantic adventure with the girl.

_Chapter 2: The girl_

It had been five hours since Robin had left the camp. Naturally, Much was worried and afraid. Afraid that his master would be captured by Gisborne and the Sheriff. John and Allan both had the same thought, that Robin was going to kill Gisborne, but neither of them said it loud.

"Maybe he's gone to Knighton," Allan said, "you know to remember Marian the place she grew up."

"Or maybe he's in Nottingham to see if anything has happened."

"Or maybe," Much said in a cold voice that surprised both of them, "or maybe he's gone to Locksley to kill Gisborne."

"Much, we didn't say…"

"But you thought it! Every time Robin leaves the camp your eyes follows him. You are scared that he will do something to Gisborne and the Sheriff. I shouldn't be surprised that you care, Allan, since he is your old master, but you John…"

"Oy!" Allan said and raised his voice, "I am done with Gisborne. The only reason I joined him was because he tortured me!"

"And gave you money! You cannot deny that if he hadn't given you the money you wouldn't have joined him!"

"What can I say? Money and torture. Bad enough apart but if they comes together they are nasty. But what would you have done Much? Would you have betrayed Robin or would you rather die?"

"I would have chosen death. I would rather die than betray my friends!"

"If you two could shut up, maybe we could have a little talk."

"Shut up, this is none of your business," Allan said," hang on, who said that?"

A hooded person jumped down from a tree and landed in the middle of the camp. She, because it was a woman, was wearing black trousers, a black shirt, even her cloak was black. She removed the hood and her long, brown her and a couple of blue eyes was revealed.

"Oh thank god, now you could shut up," she said and smiled. Allan, Much and John kept staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, "Oh… you are probably wondering about my outfit. Well it's easier to follow assassins if you are dressed like one."

"Assassins? There are no assassins in Sherwood," Much said and looked at her with a frightened look. She nodded and said: "And that brings me to the real reason why I'm here. Yes you are probably surprised, but I am not here to stop your arguing. No, I am here because of Robin."

"What is it with Robin? He's not dead is he?" Much shrieked, "He is the reason why the assassins are here, and now they have killed him! Oh no…"

"Much, relax, he is not dead. Although you are right about one thing. They are here because of Robin. He has been captured my Jamal's assassins."

"But… but I thought assassins only killed," Allan said.

"Yes, normally they do, but Jamal's assassins, and some other groups, are also kidnappers. Jamal's assassins have captured about fifty crusaders, and none of them returned. Jamal is an emir, but not just any emir. He is a personal friend of Saladin, and he is the richest of the emirs. As far as I know he doesn't have any children so none of them can be angry with Robin. Jamal himself does not order his assassins on long journeys anymore. He is too old to hate the crusaders. All he wants is peace."

"How do you know so much about that Jamal guy," Allan asked. The girl looked at him with a curious look.

"I was trained by an assassin. He taught me Arabic, and once I had learned the language well enough he would tell me something about the Holy Land. He said he used to be in charge of the assassins. When he retired he decided he would see the land he had hated so long. I met him, when I had only just arrived here in Sherwood. I was cold and hungry and I was so tired that I collapsed the moment I entered the forest. When I woke up I was lying in his camp. In English he said I was too weak to be on my own and he taught me about how to survive. I had a very protective life, and I was used to that everything came when I ordered it to come, but here there were no servants who brought me meals. I learnt to fight, how to shoot with a bow and most importantly how to be silent," she said and put a finger to her lips before she continued, "And after a while I learned how to speak Arabic. Before long I used Arabic words in almost every sentence. I am very easily trained. But then he said he had to return to the Holy Land. I tried to stop him, but he refused. So I let him go, something I should never had done. He was one of the assassins who captured Robin. And that's the end of my story," she said and looked at them. Allan couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were so blue…

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Names can give away a thousand secrets, but you can call me Evelyn," she said.

"My name is…" Allan started, but she interrupted him: "I know. You are Allan-A-Dale from Rochdale, you are John Little from Locksley and you are Much, the earl of Bonchurch. I have followed you a couple of times. I wanted to know more about you, and especially Robin."

"Why," Much asked, "are you so interested in Robin?"

"Well, he is a legend. A living legend. I believe every single peasant in England has heard of him. But let us not talk about me anymore. Jamal has a palace ten miles outside Jerusalem. What do you say? Are we going to save Robin?"

The outlaws looked at each other, and then John said: "We go to the Holy Land!"

Vaizey was very happy. He hadn't heard anything about Hood, since Marian had died. Absolutely perfect! A dozen peasants sat in the dungeons and were going to hang tomorrow at dawn. Perhaps that would provoke Robin enough to get out of the bushes. He whistled the moment he was outside the kitchen and a small, rather skinny girl ran up the stairs.

"Milord," she said with a smile on her lips, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my sweet, little Diana, I am here to praise you. You kissed Gisborne like I had told you to do. How did he react?"

"He got a bit… shy milord. I did everything you told me to do. I came with some clean clothes and I 'forgot' to close the door. Then I stumbled and he helped me up and then Anne arrived and I kissed him. He muttered 'Excuse me' and left the room. That's pretty much it milord."

"Yes, everything happened according to my plan. We have to help Guy forget traitor-Marian."

"Yes, milord."

"Kiss him again… and again… and again, until he is so in love with you he forgets everything else. Then you reveal your true identity."

"Yes, Vaizey," she said and changed her tone of voice from submissive to supercilious. Suddenly the cook yelled for her and with a last glance at Vaizey she went back to the kitchen.

"The moment Gisborne forgets about Marian, I only have to think about how to get rid off Hood," Vaizey muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor. He was unaware that his arch-enemy was gone from Sherwood Forest and on the way to the Holy Land.

When Robin woke up, the first thing he was aware of was a pounding headache. He couldn't remember where it came from. The last thing he remembered was Marian's grave in the Holy Land… a storm… his return to Sherwood… assassins…

Suddenly he remembered. He had been attacked by assassins! He recalled their appearances. All of them wore black clothes and scarves around their heads so the eyes were the only thing visible. They all had dark-brown, almost black eyes. Then someone had jumped down from the tree behind him, and had hit him unconscious.

Suddenly he heard someone say in Arabic: "Shall we give him to Jamal or Miriam?"

"You fool! You know Jamal is staying at Saladin's palace for the rest of the year. He is Miriam's!"

_Jamal + assassins= Jamal's assassins! _Robin thought. He had first heard about these assassins when he was on a patrol with some men from the king's private guard. They joked about the assassins who might be hiding behind houses, on rooftops and all sorts of weird places. When he had asked them about the assassins his old friend, Sir Arthur had told him about them.

_In fact they are called the Faithfuls but they have great period now, under their commander Jamal N'Shadi. They are the best assassins in the Holy Land. They have killed more than hundred crusaders and captured about forty. If you are in the hands of them, you will never return. _

He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. They were in an old barn, by the looks of it. The assassins were sitting around a small table, apparently planning something.

"Miriam is too young! She will not be able to torture him or torment him. Maybe she gives the responsibility to us."

"She is very competent. She sent us on this journey, remember?"

So the one who was after him was a woman. What could he possibly have done that could make her sent assassins after him? Kissed her? Or her sister?

Suddenly one of the assassins glanced at him and said: "The English dog is awake."

The leader of the assassins said something to the man so quickly that Robin didn't hear it. The assassin took something from a bag and went over to Robin with a piece of bread.

"Here English. You must not die yet, even though it would be a pleasure to kill you."

The assassin forced the bread into his mouth, with so much strength behind it, it hurt. When he had finished eating the bread, his throat was sore but luckily the assassin took a cup of water and gave it to him. It was forced into his mouth, and the moment Robin had swallowed it, he started to feel tired. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the assassin's words: "It worked."

_**Several weeks later:**_

When Robin woke up he was lying in a cell. He looked around, feeling so tired. How had he ended up here? For what felt like moments ago he had been in Sherwood, by the tree where he had proposed to Marian. How had he ended up here?

Suddenly he remembered small glimpses. Saracens surrounding him, small periods where he had got food and water and then… nothing. He didn't remember anything else from the journey down here, for he knew one thing. He was in the Holy Land. The jailer was a clear sign. He was, of course Saracen. Robin would prefer to be a prisoner in Nottingham. He didn't like the look the jailer gave him as he sat up. He so weak. No wonder since he had eaten very little since he had been captured. He presumed they had given him some sleeping potion.

Suddenly someone opened the cell door and the assassins' leader stepped in.

"Good morning English dog. My mistress would like to meet you, so I have been asked to take you to her. Get up!" He said and kicked Robin.

Slowly Robin got to his feet and began to walk. The moment they were out of the dungeon, three guards accompanied them to the hall where the assassins' mysterious mistress would be waiting for him.

Before long they were standing in front of some large double doors, guarded by guards. He compared them to the guards in Nottingham Castle, and there were no doubts that these guards looked tougher and were well-dressed. He actually liked the clothes they were wearing. Instead of the guards' in England uniforms, these had more colours, and they wore more jewelleries. Well that wasn't hard since the guards in Nottingham didn't wear jewelleries.

The two guards opened the door and the assassin, the guards and Robin stepped inside. In the other end of the room, sat a woman with a veil before her face. He didn't take his eyes of the mysterious woman.

When they were standing before her, the assassin grabbed Robin's head and pushed him down to his knees. Robin bowed his head (mostly because of the pressure but whatever) but the moment the assassin let go of him, he raised his head. The woman stood up and removed her veil.

Robin stared at the woman in chock. It couldn't be… how… what… how…

The word escaped his lips.

"Marian!"

- - - - - - - -

**You didn't really think that I was going to let Marian go. No freaking way! I really hated the end of season 2, and I thought this was the perfect way of getting Marian back. Why she had Robin kidnapped will come in the next chapter. So look forward to that! I hope you have enjoyed reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing this. Chapter three is already half written and much more is about to happen with Gisborne and Diana. I'm not going to tell you anything else, no way. Have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Alive, but lost

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Robin Hood BBC. It belongs to BBC/Tiger Aspect, and I have no intention to take Robin Hood away from them. But if I received an email where they asked me if I wanted it I would say yes. But I don't think they know my email address.

**Pairings (sorry I forgot): **R/M, W/D, A/OC, G/OC and maybe some more.

**So here we go again. Marian is alive (YES!) but Robin is still captured. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. Warning: A bit discriminating if you are English because the Saracens keep calling Robin and other people from England dogs. Very weird, I know.**

_Chapter three: Alive, but lost_

Halil looked at Locksley who kept staring at Miriam. He couldn't have that, it was disrespectful, and a prisoner should have respect for the jailer. He punched the man in the stomach and watched as he doubled over in pain.

"You English dog! This is the emir's daughter, Miriam N'shadi, not some English bitch you might have known in your home country! Speak with your best tongue!"

Robin coughed before he looked at Marian, or Miriam, and said: "It's _very _nice to see you again Marian."

He knew he was going to get hit again, but he didn't care. Marian was alive!!!

The blow came and Robin fell to his knees, panting. Suddenly Marian raised her hand, and Halil moved behind Robin.

"Welcome Robin of Locksley," she said. Robin couldn't describe how it felt to hear her voice again. It was like he heard the angels sing. "My name is, as Halil has just told you, Miriam N'Shadi. I am the daughter of Jamal N'Shadi."

"With all respect milady, you look English," Robin said. He decided to play the game with them. Marian laughed before she said: "That's because I am English. My parents left me in the desert when I was a small child. Jamal found me and left me by his brother, Harun, and there I grew up, and a few years ago I was brought back home. It has been wonderful, even though Jamal is not my real father."

"Do you even remember your life before a few years ago?" Robin asked, curious. He saw Marian lift her hand and shake her head and presumed Halil had been ready to hit him.

"No, and there is a reason. We captured a crusader, Sir Stephen I think he was called, and he escaped our dungeon. He ran into my room and I tried to stop him, but he took one of the burnt-out torches and hit me in the head with it. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything, but one of the servants, Asmaa, told me about my life."

Robin couldn't take his eyes from Marian. He looked into her blue eyes, and he wanted to hold her, to kiss her but he would never do any of that again if he didn't escape, and if he could, it would be with her beside him. He swore to himself that he wouldn't leave the Holy Land without Marian.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" he asked. It was a though that suddenly had occurred to him.

"Because that you are the most dangerous of all king Richard's crusaders. And because of my dream."

"Your dream? What dream?"

"Now why should tell you about my dreams? You are nothing more than an English man who has killed many of my countrymen but still needs to learn respect and to grow up."  
Robin smiled when he heard those words. They reminded him so much about Marian… but she was here, but it reminded him of the old Marian, who still remembered him. He still needed to get used to the thought that Marian was alive.

"Halil," she said and looked at the assassin, "Take him to the quarry, and make sure he does not escape."

Halil bowed and grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out of the hall. The moment the doors closed, he slapped Robin in the face.

"I know Miriam doesn't want me to hurt you, but she is still young and have never experienced the good violence can do. If you ever talk to her again, I will kill you!"

He left, and the two guards took hold of Robin and dragged him away.

Miriam sat down as soon as the door had closed. She didn't know why she had told the English so much about her, but he had awoken something in her. Something she had never experienced before. Could it be… love? Was she in love with the crusader? No… no freaking way. Maybe it was because he was English.

"Asmaa!" she yelled and her personal servant appeared.

"What can I do to you milady?" Asmaa asked.

"Tell me," she said and looked at the doors where Robin had just disappeared, "what is it like? To be in love with someone?"

"Milady, you ask a very difficult question. But I will do my best to describe it. It feels like your blood burns, you flush every time he is near, and you can hardly sleep or eat because all you want to do, is to be with him. I think that is the best way I can describe it."

Miriam smiled. "And I don't need any further explanation."

Asmaa followed her gaze and said: "Milady… surely you are not in love with Halil!"

"No, not Halil."

Asmaa looked frightened as she said: "You are in love with the English dog! You are in love with a crusader! Look what a crusader did to you milady! You don't remember anything from your earlier life! You cannot be serious!"

"I am serious. His eyes… they are so beautiful!"

"Milady!"

"What? I can't control my feelings. And did you see his hair? But he is too skinny, he needs proper food! Oh why did I send him to the quarry? I miss him already!"

"You are being childish. Come on, and then I'll make _you_ a proper breakfast."

Miriam walked away but she kept thinking about the mysterious crusader, Robin of Locksley. When would she see him again?

"I was hoping never to be back here," Much said. They had just arrived, and they looked at the city. Evelyn was the first to move, but then again she hadn't been here before, and the rest kept thinking about the last time they had been here, but they followed her.

Nobody seemed to notice them. Or maybe they didn't want to notice them. English meant trouble. They went to Will and Djaq's house, and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before the door was opened by Will.

"Oh… it's you," he said, looking surprised.

"Is that a way to welcome your friends?" Allan asked before he hugged his best friend. John and Much shook his hand, and then Evelyn stepped forward.

"Hello," she said and shook Will's hand, "I am called Evelyn."

"Will, "he said, "and welcome to my home."

Evelyn stepped inside and looked around, noticing every single detail.

"Where is Bassam?" Much suddenly asked. Evelyn looked at him. Who the heck was Bassam?

"He has moved down to his son," Will said. The outlaws went inside the living room. They sat down around the table in the middle of the room.

"So… I guess that since Robin is not with you, he is the reason why you are here."

The outlaws didn't say anything for a while but then Much said: "Yes. He has been captured by Jamal's assassins. Or at least, that is what Evelyn has told us."

Evelyn nodded before she said to Will: "I presume you know who they are."

Will nodded and stood up and began to walk back and forth. "I hope it is a joke. Why would Jamal's assassins capture Robin?"

"We have thought about the same thing. I mean Jamal is the one in command, isn't he? He doesn't have any children, so who could it be?"

Will looked at her before he said: "You are wrong. Jamal does have a child. Her name is Miriam."

"Miriam? Well, my mentor didn't mention anything about her," Evelyn said.

"When did you meet your mentor?"

"About six months ago. I had just arrived in Sherwood when I met him. He said he used to be in charge of Jamal's assassins. He left about one month before Robin was captured and I met John, Allan and Much."

"Well no wonder he has no mentioned her. Miriam turned up a few months ago. The official story is that she grew up by Jamal's brother, and when she was old enough she was brought to his palace. And that is just the short version."

Suddenly the front door opened and closed again, and then Djaq stepped inside the room. She was busy, checking something in her bag.

"Sorry I'm late. Isa turned out to be more ill than I had expected so…" she stopped talking when she saw the visitors. She smiled to all of them and said: "That was a nice surprise."

She hugged all of them, and got introduced to Evelyn and before long they were talking about their situation again.

"We go to Jamal's palace," John said.

"You have never seen it," Djaq said. "It is very heavy guarded, and all of the assassins lives there. If Jamal's daughter calls at them… we are done for."

"We are all done for, the people of Nottingham are done for, if Robin Hood dies," Evelyn said. The outlaws agreed.

"You have spirit," Will said. "If you all think we should go, then we go."

The quarry lied about one mile from Jamal's palace. Robin looked down and saw several workers (actually they were slaves) in the middle of the days work.

He looked at the guards who were standing beside him. They smiled as they looked down at the slaves. As far as Robin could see, they were all Saracens.

"Get down with you," one of the guards suddenly said, and pushed Robin. He slid a few metres down the side of the quarry before he got up and, as casual as possible, he began to walk down.

Three guards were standing down in the quarry, waiting for him. One of them held a whip. He smacked it against Robin, but missed by an inch.

"Get over here, English," he yelled. Robin slid the last metres, stood up and looked the guard in the eyes. Hatred burned in them, and Robin guessed it had something to do with that he was a crusader.

The whip smacked against his skin. The pain came so suddenly he gasped. It burned so badly…

"Get to work English dog," he said. "Do what the rest of the slaves do. And be quick. I am very impatient when it comes to English dogs."

Robin went over to the edge of the quarry, and grabbed a stone. It was hot, so hot it almost reached the level where it became unbearable.

Diana sat next to Guy on his bed. He grabbed her hand, and they looked each other deep in the eyes. Then they kissed. Their relationship had started to change a week ago. Now Guy kissed her, and she didn't have to encourage him every time. And he had given her permission to call him Guy instead of sir Guy. But Diana couldn't enjoy it. She knew she had to go away soon. Away from Guy. It would break his heart, she was sure of it. First had the traitor, Marian, left him and now she was about to do the same. It was about to break her heart as well.

But she hid her sad feelings, and pretended to be the happiest girl on the planet, when someone knocked on the door.

Guy looked at her with a frightened look, and whispered: "hide."

Diana looked around in panic but didn't find anything she could hide under, except the bed, so there she decided she would hide herself.

It was almost too late. She had just gotten under there when the Sheriff entered the room.

"Good evening Gisborne. Sorry to bother you at this hour, a clue: no. I thought I would tell you about this. In two days, a lady from the north will arrive here to pay homage to us, the Black Knights."

Diana knew what that meant. She had to leave tonight. Of course the Sheriff knew she was here, she had told him. If she hadn't maybe she would have been able to spend another day or two with Guy.

"What is this lady called?" Guy asked.

"I don't know, it is not mentioned in the letter, but then again who cares? As long as she gives us a big chest filled with money. Goodnight Gisborne," the Sheriff said and walked out of the room.

Diana crawled out from her hiding place and stood up.

"That was a bit too close," she said, looking at Guy.

"Sorry, I had no idea that the Sheriff would come, otherwise I would have told you."

He got up and grabbed her shoulders.

"If only… if only you were a noble, then we could get married and have children. You would be Lady Diana Gisborne. Can you imagine that?"

"Yes," she said and looked away. Awkward silence filled the room, and then she said: "I am leaving."

"What! What… is this a joke?"

"No Guy, it is the truth. I will have to leave this evening. My mother sent me a letter. My father is very ill and I have to go… now," she said and stepped away from Guy. She could feel his gaze as she opened the door, but when she was just about to leave it, Guy said: "Will I see you again?"

"I think so, but if we don't, I want you to know this: I will always love you Guy of Gisborne." And then she left the room and closed the door behind her. When she had walked ten steps away the Sheriff joined her.

"Very dramatic," he said.

"Shut up," she said. "He will hate me when he realises who I really am."

"If he really loved you he will forgive you. He kept forgiving Marian."

She nodded. Lady Marian was a very stupid girl. Provoking an armed man, unarmed, was almost a beg for him to kill you.

"So I will see you here in two days," the Sheriff said.

"Of course. Are they waiting for me by Nettlestone?"

Vaizey nodded and they parted. The Sheriff went to his room, and Diana rode to Nettlestone.

"Is that the place?" Much asked.

Djaq nodded. The palace was the second-largest in the Holy Land, only Saladin's was bigger. And as Djaq watched Jamal's palace, she would like to see how big Saladin's was.

The palace was almost twice as big as Nottingham Castle. Guards, both infantry and archers patrolled the area or uninvited guests, which was why they were almost 200 metres away from the walls around the palace, on some nearby cliffs. It would not be funny to get Robin out of there. Suddenly Djaq noticed that the gate opened. A large group of Saracens guarded by twenty guards came out. The Saracens were both women and men, and Djaq presumed they were slaves. Djaq had heard that Jamal had captured Saracens who were under suspicion of collaborating with English but she thought they were executed, but this was far worse. Jamal was almost as bad as English slave traders. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Listen guys, maybe there is a way we can get inside without killing a lot of guards," she said and explained her plan to them.

"Djaq," Will said. "It is too dangerous. If things go wrong then…"

"I know Will, but we've got to save Robin. It will take several hours before I can enter the palace and save Robin, so we have enough time."

"Hang on," Allan said. "You don't even know where those slaves are going. Maybe they are going to be sold or maybe the guards are going to execute them."

"Or maybe," Evelyn said. "Maybe they are going to work in the quarry."

"What?" Djaq said. Once again Evelyn surprised her with her knowledge about Jamal. "What quarry?"

"My mentor mentioned it. Jamal owns a quarry about one mile from his palace. He told me he used to be a slave there, because he had tried to kill someone, I don't remember who. But one day he nearly escaped, he killed five guards with his shackles but got caught. Jamal was so impressed; he trained him to be an assassin."

"So Jamal has a quarry. Maybe we should go and check it out."

They followed the slaves, and made sure the guards didn't notice them. Suddenly a rider appeared, with someone thrown over the horse. The guards and the slaves started at the rider as he (or she) passed by and one of them yelled something. The rider ignored them and rode towards the palace.

The outlaws kept following them, and an hour later they were there. The quarry looked like a big hole in the desert. A lot of Saracen slaves were working down there.

"Right," Djaq said. "I go down there, pretend to be a slave, and when I am inside the palace, I use the picklock and hurts everyone who stands in my way. Then I dress up as a guard and let you in."

The others nodded, although Will's nod was half-hearted. He remembered what Robin had told him when he had left the Holy Land. _Look after her…_

The work in the quarry was hard, no doubt about that. And at the same time the sun beamed from a blue sky. Sweat dripped from his head as he worked, but lack of food and water made him feel so weak. Suddenly he fell to his knees, panting. The guards were over him at once, whipping him around the back. Robin crumpled to the ground, couldn't feel anything but the pain.

But then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. The guards grabbed him and pulled him up, then placed the stone in his hand, and pushed him forward. Suddenly a bell sounded and all the slaves went towards a guard who handed over food and water. Robin began to walk after them, but one of the guards stopped him.

"No," he said. "Not you, English dog. You will keep working as a reminder of what you have done to my Saracen countrymen."

So Robin had to keep working, while the Saracen slaves watched him. Suddenly he thought of how odd it was that a Saracen emir had Saracen slaves. But that was the last thought he had before he began to fell sick. His head ached so much he fell to his knees, and once again the guards were there with their whips. He wanted to yell, to make them go away, but he could feel his vision fade, and then everything turned black.

**Thanks to my first reviewer **_**razmataz13drums. **_**I hope you, and everyone who reads this story, liked this chapter. Yes, I admit I'm a bit evil against Robin and Marian, but if Marian remembered everything there wouldn't be a story. And don't worry, things is about to get worse! I was hoping I could update before I went to Prague, but my internet connection didn't like me. So now, after five days in Prague, I am ready to update. Please read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Orders, orders

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood BBC, but if I did I would be the happiest person on the planet!

**Sorry, I haven't upgraded in a loooong time, but I have been very busy. But hopefully you are all ready for a new chapter. Originally this chapter was a part of a longer chapter but I decided to split it up. Otherwise it would be to long.**

_Chapter 4: Orders, orders. _

Fatima rode through the desert, hoping she wasn't too late. Many of the guards had lost family and friends in the Crusades. Fatima shivered of the mere thought of what they might do to an English crusader. And not just any crusader; the leader of King Richard's Private Guard; the crusader who had stopped at least three assassination attempts on the king.

She saw the edge of the quarry and was relieved. Maybe she would make it in time. But the moments she reached the edge, her hopes dashed. She saw Robin lying in the dirt with five guards surrounding him. Two of them held whips. She jumped down from her horse and ran down the edge while she yelled: "Stop!"

The guards turned around and watched her as she approached.

"Fatima," one of the men said. "What is the daughter of Asmaa doing here?"

"To bring him," she said and pointed at the unconscious Robin, "to Lady Miriam."

"We have our orders Fatima. Halil told us not to let him go."

"Perhaps, but Lady Miriam's authority is bigger than Halil's. I have been told to bring Robin of Locksley to the palace. Now, do you defy the orders of Miriam?"

The guards looked at other, one or two shrugged until one of the guards, Khaled, said: "Take him."

Fatima thanked him and grabbed Robin. He was lighter than she had expected, but he was still heavy for her. She didn't want to think what he had gone through.

When Miriam had sent for her, she had been surprised. Normally she asked for her mother, but the moment Miriam had told her what to do, she wasn't that surprised. Her mother was famous for being very anti-English. Fatima, on the other hand, was more tolerant. It wasn't strictly the Christians' fault that the Holy War wasn't over. The Saracens should be more eager to make peace. The nephew of Saladin had tried once. He now lived in a secret place near Jerusalem, with a very effective life guard. So far all assassination attempts had been stopped, and there had been quite a lot. Most of the assassins came from Saladin, but some of them came from emirs who, like Saladin, wanted a fair deal. Suddenly someone poked her on the shoulder.

"Shall I help you?" Khaled said and smiled to her. She smiled back and the nodded. Samir was the guard who handed out the food and he had not given Robin any of the whiplashes she could see. Samir was different from the other guards. He was tolerant and gentle, intelligent and so beautiful. Fatima had been secretly in love with him for years. Khaled took Robin and walked up to her horse and put him on it. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before he turned around and walked back to the quarry. The she got on and rode away.

When she had ridden for about half an hour she passed a group of slaves and their guards. Fatima was disgusted. Using your own country-men as slaves! It was madness.

One of the guards yelled: "English lover!" after her when she rode past them. True, she had defended the Englishmen one night. The others kept calling them demons, but Fatima had said, that they were humans as well and that the Saracens was against peace. No need to say people got angry. She had spent the last few weeks, hiding in a room. Which had turned out to be very good idea. The night after the discussion someone had broken into her room and smashed everything up. Miriam wasn't please and had helped her.

She rode for another half an hour until she reached the gates of the palace. The guards recognized her and opened them, but not without angry stares. The moment she was inside, two guards Miriam knew she could trust helped Fatima with getting robin off her horse and then they brought him to a room. Fatima ran to Miriam's room and knocked on the door. Barely two seconds had passed before Miriam opened the door.

"How is he?" she asked. Fatima hesitated. She didn't want to make Miriam sad, but she didn't want to lie to her either.

"He is... bad. I do not know what happened, but he was unconscious when I arrived. And then Khaled helped me. He has the most amazing eyes," she said before she could stop herself. Miriam raised an eyebrow.

"Khaled? Who is he? Someone you fancy?"

"Em..." Fatima said and blushed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Miriam smiled before she went out of the room. Fatima didn't doubt she was going to see Robin. Suddenly she noticed something. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on. She shrugged and was just about to go out of the room when someone said: "So... you have helped Miriam betraying the emir."

Fatima spun around and saw Halil stand in front of the window.

"She did not betray him; she merely followed her own heart"

"And her heart has made her a traitor! I will have to inform the emir about this. You should leave before he returns."

"Never!" Fatima said. She didn't care that this man was the leader of the assassination squad. She felt braver than she had ever done.

"Then, maybe I should encourage it," Halil said, and before she could react he had jumped forward and grabbed her long, black hair.

"So beautiful," he whispered while he raised his dagger. "A pity it's going to waste."

Fatima's eyes filled with tears while Halil cut off her hair. Not tears of pain or sadness, but tears of humiliation. She watched while her hair fell down like black snow.

--

Dawn was approaching and with that the start of Djaq's plan. Thanks to some of Much' old clothes she now looked like a man, and easily go for a slave. Now she waited for the guards to bring the slaves back to the palace. Djaq was very nervous. This was the first time for a long time she had broken into a heavily guarded place, and never a place that was so heavy guarded.

She looked at the others, and saw her own nervousness in their faces. They had decided that half of the group were going to the palace now, while the last part would wait to see if everything went as Djaq had planned. She waved to them and they nodded. Much, Evelyn and John went over to the horses and rode away, while Will and Allan stayed with her. She really hoped that her plan was going to work. The gang was lost without Robin, and so was England. Suddenly a bell ringed and the slaves began to walk over to a small group of guards. Djaq waved to will and Allan and ran down the edge of the quarry. Unfortunatly, one of the guards noticed.

"What were you doing up there?" he yelled.

"Em..." Djaq said, thinking of an excuse. "I had to pee."

The guard raised his eyebrows, but seemed to accept her excuse. He pushed her over to the other slaves. She got in the line and waited. Suddenly one of the guards raised his whip and smacked it against the ground, only a few inches away from the nearest slave.

"Move!" he said and Djaq and the other slaves moved. None of the wanted to feel the whip against their skin. Djaq dared to watch behind her shoulder. She hoped Allan and Will would find the palace.

–

Will watched as Djaq and the other slaves walked away. He hoped she would be all-right. Again Robin's last words echoed in his mind: _Look after her..._

Was this a way to look after your wife? No... no it wasn't. He should be the one, dressed as a slave, but Djaq was the one who did it. The brave, sweet Djaq. Those two qualities was the reasons why he loved her. That and her funny voice.

Suddenly Allan put a hand on his shoulder. "We should go," he said and Will nodded and went over to his horse.

–

Evelyn and the others reached the palace after an hour. They had hardly gotten off their horses before Will and Allan arrived.

"So, I trust Djaq's plan worked," Much said, and both Will and Allan nodded. "Now what?"

"Now," Will said. "We wait until Djaq arrived."

They sat down and hours passed in complete silence.

–

The guard knocked on the door, and he heard a yell. He entered the room and saw Guy of Gisborne bending over his desk, his back turned to the door.

"Milord, the Sheriff asks if you will be joining him for dinner."

"Is that a question or an order?"

"Ii guess it's an order, milord."

"Wait outside," the lord demanded and the guard exited the room with a bow. Moments later, Gisborne came out.

"he is waiting in the Grea Hall," the guard said and walked away. Gisborne went over to the Hall and entered. The Sheriff was talking to a man. He had a crest embroided on his shirt and looked like a messenger. On the table was so many dishes filled with food it overwhelmed Gisborne.

"Ah, Gisborne. Say hello to Gary. He's a friend of the lady who is coming to visit us tomorrow."

"Hello," Gisborne said. The man ignored him.

"The lady wishes that her visit is very quiet. She will only stay for a few days until she moves on. She has a meeting with the prince, but she will return if everything goes according to the plan."

"It will," the Sheriff said. "Don't worry about that. Now it's time to say bye-bye."

Gary bowed and went out of the hall.

"Gisborne," the Sheriff greeted. "You are probably wondering why I have invited you."

"Yes milord."

"Well, I heard about that terrible breakup between you and that girl... what was she called?"

"Diana."

"Ah yes. But I have invited you to tell you something. You see, women are not always lepers. Sit down," he said and pointed at the chair across his own. Gisborne hesitated before he sat down. The Sheriff sat down in his own chair. "You see Gisborne, there are women so great, my sister for example (May she rest in peace), that they are not lepers. The lady who is coming tomorrow is one of them. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a guy. He fell in love with a woman who didn't love him but his arch-enemy. She betrayed him and his very handsome boss, and that made him angry. He fored her on a journey to a country far, far away. Later the arch-enemy and his gang arrived to the country, but the boss stopped them and they ended up tied in the desert. The boss got an excellent idea to get rid of the woman and tied her to the arch-enemy but they were freed and the woman challenged the guy and he killed her. Heartbroken he returned to his homeland but fell in love again but this woman left him. Now, something that will make his handsome, intelligent, welldressed and so on, boss happy would be if the guy fell in love with a lady who would come to visit them very soon."

Gisborne blinked: "You want me to fall in love?"

"No, I am _ordering _you to fall in love. This lady is very rich and has connections to Prince John. She could be a very important ally. Your future lies in the hands of your heart. Think about it Gisborne. But let us eat, before the food gets cold."

Gisborne grabbed a chicken wing and began to eat. The Sheriff took a portion of everything that was within his reach. Silence fell beween them. After a while Gisborne noticed that the sheriff had stopped eating and now poked to his food, deep in thought.

"Milord? What are you thinking of?"

"What I am always thinking of, Gisborne. M,MM,MMM. Me, More Me, Much More Me!"

Gisborne didn't say anything and the rest of the feast took place in silence.

----

**Thats it. Another chapter is finished, and again sorry I am late with the update. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: Jodz92, Alex Joleta and Soapy-Liedown! I'm so happy that you like this story! But to everyone else out there: please review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: One hour left

**Sorry I'm a bit late with the update. But I hope you will enjoy.**

_Chapter five: One hour left_

**--**

When Robin woke up he felt like his back was on fire. He groaned and tried to turn over when a voice said in Arabic: "Lie still."

Robin opened his eyes and saw the person he wanted to be with the most.

"Marian?"

"No, I am not Marian. I am Miriam," she said, apparently believing that he was confusing her with someone else in his pain.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To see how you are doing. I realised how dangerous it could be for you to work in the quarry and sent my servant to fetch you. She found you in this state."

Robin closed his eyes. It cut him in the heart to know that Marian didn't recognise him, and probably never would.

"You keep talking about this Marian. Who is she? Tell me something about her."

"Marian," he began. "Was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Tell me more. How did you meet?"

Robin opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before he began to talk: "Our fathers were friends. We sometimes visited each other. I was ten when I first saw her, she was four. Her mother had just died. And for some reason, I just kept teasing her, but I didn't know why. Later I realised I had been in love with her the whole time. When we became older we met each other at secret places. But then my father died and things started to go wrong. I isolated myself in Locksley Manor, but then she started to visit me there, sometimes with her father, sometimes without. But I was still sad and no matter how hard I tried, my smiles were fake and so was my laughter. Until one day her father came. He said that in honour of my father's memory he would let me marry Marian. The happiness in my heart burst through the grief. I thanked him and then I rode to Knighton Hall. I told her that I was planning to marry her, and that I had gained her father's permission. Needless to say she was also happy and so life went on. But then I hear that King Richard planned a crusade to the Holy Land. All I wanted was glory so I went with him to the Holy Land. But I broke the engagement first. I wanted her to be angry with me, so if I died, she wouldn't be as hurt, as if we were still together."

It was very weird to tell Marian about herself, and silence fell between them, until Robin remembered something from their meeting.

"Now, I have told you about Marian. Tell me something about your dreams."

"Why should I do that?" Marian asked.

"Because I was completely honest with you before, so now it is your turn to be honest with me."

Marian hesitated before she said: "It's weird. I dream about a large red cross. It's burning and is falling apart. I hear screams of battles and then a voice says your name. It made me curious. So that is why you are here."

"Because of that? It looks like you are on thin ice," Robin said and raised an eyebrow while he sat up.

"Ice? What is ice?" Marian joked.

"Don't you know what ice is?"

"Of course I do, but I have never seen it."

"Of course you have Marian! Please... try to remember your past. Remember your father, remember Knighton and... Remember me."

Marian stood up, looking angry.

"I don't know why you keep calling me Marian, but you have to understand that I am not the love of your life. I'm Miriam N'Shadi and I have lived here in the Holy Land since I was a child. I hadn't even met you before our meeting today. When do you understand?"

"I do now. I was right the whole time. Marian is dead."

She turned around and ran out of the room. Robin looked at the door with an angry look.

"You did not handle that very well, did you English?"

Robin made a strangled sound of surprise when he heard the voice. He looked for the source and saw the closet in the corner of the room open. And out of it came Halil.

"Do you remember what I told you after your meeting with Miriam?"

"You said, that you would kill me if I talked to her again," Robin said.

"And it seems that you have just talked to her. What are your last words, English?"

"Well... I'm happy that I'm not the kind of guy who hides in closets."

Halil looked so angry that you could roast sausages on his cheeks.

"Let see how cheeky you are when I am done with you, English dog!"

And then he neared slowly.

--

Djaq sat in the cell and watched the guards. She had found out that they switched every single hour. So it was best to break out just when the guards had switched. She felt if the picklock Will had given her was still there. Luckily it was. She looked around and saw the other slaves watch her. They had realised she was new, that she hadn't been there yesterday. When she had asked them about Robin no-one had said something, expect an old man called Wassam.

"He was there, but a servant brought him back," was all he had said. But now he was sitting beside her, his head resting against her shoulder. He was exhausted, and Djaq understood.

"You have a plan, don't you?" he suddenly whispered. She jolted. She thought he was asleep. "It's all right. You are a friend of this Englishman, aren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "He saved me from slavery... in England."

"What is your real name?" He asked. "From this angle, I can easily see you're a girl."

"My name is Safiyyah Scarlett," she said. "Married to a man named Will Scarlett."

"And he is English," Wassam said. Djaq nodded. "Safiyyah, when you get out of here, I have one thing to ask you. Will you take me with you? I am an old man; I want to die as a free man. Will you do that for me, Safiyyah Scarlett?"

"Of course Wassam. You have been so kind to me; I will not deny you that."

Wassam smiled to her, but he next moment, new guards arrived.

She smiled like a wolf, watching a deer. She opened her shackles and turned to Wassam to do the same. But now she was the centre of all the slaves' attention. They looked at her with pleading looks; not saying anything for fear that the guards would punish them if they said something. Djaq made an expression which she hoped said: "I will free you."

She waited until the new guards had turned their back to the slaves, not expecting an attack. And why would they? There hadn't been a rebellion for at least thirty years, and that had only lasted for about twenty seconds.

Carefully Djaq put the picklock into the lock of the door and locked it up. She hoped it wouldn't make a sound, and it didn't. She sighed of relieve and then went nearer to the guards. She swung the shackles around and then poked one of the guards on the shoulder. The guard turned around but was hit in the head. The other guard heard the thud and spun around.

"Hey," he said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Helping a friend," she answered as he knocked him unconscious.

--

Robin lay on the floor. He felt nothing but the burning pain everywhere. Several times he had wondered how it felt to be tortured, and now, where he felt the pain he hoped he would never have to be tortured.

He saw Halil walk around, back and forth, forth and back. A pattern that kept repeating itself. All Robin waited for was the next blow, the next kick; the next torment Halil thought was so funny to endure him.

He therefore jolted when he felt Halil touch him again, but this was different. It was almost gentle when Halil pulled him up; even brushed some of the dirt of his shoulder, but Robin could see something in his eyes. This did not look good to him.

"I have decided that I will let you live for an hour. I will take you around in the palace, so you can see some of the world you are about to leave. Not that you deserve it, but I want you to think about all the things you have done wrong in your life."

Robin's mind had already pulled back some of the things he regretted. Like going to the Holy Land. That was just one five year long mistake, and he would never do it again. And by the looks of it, he would never have the chance. He was to die in an hour.

Halil pushed him forward, and he nearly stumbled, but he didn't care. All he could think about was her. Marian. The wonderful, beautiful and strong lady he loved more than anything in his world, even his own life. If it was safe for her here in the Holy Land, then he would let her stay, but if he found out, that Halil had plans with her, before the hour had passed, then he would make sure that she was safe, either by killing Halil (Little chance) or by escaping and find some men who would help him (Little chance) or by going back to England, find his gang, and then go back and save her (Almost impossible).

"I'm sure you are thinking about saving Miriam, but you can't. She is beyond your help. I have sent a letter to Jamal, and when he returns she will pay. But you, my dear English dog, can't wait. You will have to die now. And you should be honoured that I'm going to do it. After all, I am a part of the most famous assassination squad in the Holy Land. Aren't you thrilled?"

"Oh yes, I'm thrilled. Maybe we could invite some guests and then celebrate it with a party. You know how everybody loves a good funeral feast, and it would funnier, if I was a part of it you know... to celebrate my own death. Now that would be fun."

Halil turned him around and slapped him. "Even now, so close to death you are still so impertinent. If I could I would take a spoon and dig your heart out slowly. But we don't have time, I'm afraid, so it will be the old-fashioned way."

"And that is?"

"With a dagger, quickly through your heart. If you have a heart," Halil said, and with that elegant line, he pushed Robin forward again and they left the room.

--

**I'm being very evil to Robin, but son't worry, things are about to get better, and I can assure you, there will be a happy ending!**

**Thanks to Jodz92 and CaptainDjaq for reviewing. I hope I will be able to update a little sooner next time. **


	6. Chapter 6: Before it's too late

**I'm going to start this chapter with a little correction. In my notes in the previous chapter I wrote son't instead of don't. Sorry about that. Now, I hope you are ready, because this chapter is long, but I hope you will hold on to the end!**

_Chapter 6: Before it's too late_

Djaq looked at the slaves, who were all free now. Both of the guards had had keys in their belts, and therefore the freeing of them had taken so little time. Or at least it could have taken little time, if it wasn't because they were so eager to get the shackles off. Djaq watched Wassam with a concerned look on her face. He was pale, and kept coughing. If Djaq was going to get him out from here before he died, she would have to be fast. Suddenly she heard talking and realised that the new guards were arriving. She hushed on the slaves, and the room was now so quiet you could drop a needle and everybody would hear.

"The new guards are coming," she whispered. "On the count of three I want all of you to run out of the room, screaming like you're mad. Understood?"

All of the slaves nodded. She lifted three fingers and looked. She could hear the guards, but she couldn't see them yet. She lowered one finger, then another, and then, a moment, later the guards turned around the corner. She lowered the last finger and screamed: "Now!"

She stepped aside as the slaves ran past her. She wasn't surprised when Wassam fell behind. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him aside. "I didn't mean you, Wassam. You are too old."

"Yes," Wassam admitted. "I'm old, and I'm dying." And then he nearly collapsed. Djaq looked at him, fear in her eyes. This man was looking so much like her father, and she would never leave him. She laid him carefully on the ground while she took one of the unconscious guards' uniform. She then grabbed Wassam and helped him out of the dungeon.

--

Gisborne stood outside the castle, waiting for the lady. The Sheriff was looking very cheerful, and kept smiling. He was just talking to some of the guards but then he came up to him.

"Oh come on Gizzy-boy, cheer up," he said. "Is it Marian? Or that girl who left you? Oh come on tell uncle Vaizey."

Gisborne shook his head and said: "No, it's not Marian. And nor Diana. I am merely... concerned. I mean, we don't know a single thing about this lady. She could be one of the king's spies."

"Gizzy, Gizzy, Gizzy. I know everything about this lady. I have known her since she was a child."

"How?"

"The lady is my niece. The daughter of my dearly departed dead sister Davina. So, there is no reason to worry. Just relax and enjoy the show."

In that exact moment a cart pulled by four black horses rode through the caste gates. The Sheriff had a big smile on his lips, but Guy did not feel a thing. The horses stopped, and the driver opened the door. Vaizey walked towards it, as one foot appeared. Then came another, and then a beautiful woman stepped out.

"Uncle!" she said and hugged Vaizey. Guy could only feel shock. The woman was none other than the servant girl Diana!

--

Vaizey led her over to him and said: "Diana, you already know Guy of Gisborne."

"Sir Guy," she said and bowed her head. "It is very nice to see you again."

"Milady," Guy said. Then he turned around and fled within the safety of the castle walls. Lady Diana looked after him, while Vaizey took her arm and took her to the Great Hall.

"I bet you are hungry after the long journey Diana..."

--

Robin looked around. He had a feeling that someone was watching him and Halil, but he couldn't see anything. Only the assassin was there. Sometimes Halil had made him stop, and he had then told him something about the part of the palace they were in. He had also mentioned one of his former pupils, who were an English girl. But Robin hardly listened. All he could think of was M, MM, MMM. Marian, More Marian, Much More Marian. His favourite times with her and his least favourite times with her. Like the time he broke the engagement. He looked at the sky from a window. The stars were shining, and the moon was full. It was a perfect night. Except he was about to be killed.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? The moon?" Halil suddenly said. "It reminds us about the God who watches us."

"Maybe," Robin said. "But we are not watched by the same God."

"No... but still." Halil paused before he said. "Maybe your God have left you. He doesn't protect in the end of your life. Haven't you prayed to him for a long time?"

"No," Robin said. "Not since the Crusades. A war that's supposed to be God's should not inflict such suffering."

"Hm... you do have morale English dog. But it will not help you. I will still kill you in five minutes. And then there will be no God to help you. Not your own, nor mine."

Suddenly Halil yelled something in Arabic. He spoke so fast Robin couldn't decipher a single word, but then five men turned up.

"Do you remember them? This is the rest of Jamal's assassins. This one," Halil said and went over to the youngest. "Is my son Hazem. Maybe I will give him the pleasure of killing you. Or maybe my brother Samir," he said and pointed at the man in the middle. He had a scar across his face, and looked like a skilled fighter.

"So there is no way you are going to get out of here."

Robin glared angrily at the assassins, when someone grabbed his arms. Halil grabbed one of his daggers and said: "Your five minutes have passed English dog."

Robin thought he heard someone yelled his name, but the last thing he saw was the dagger aiming at him. Then everything turned black.

--

Guy of Gisborne lay on his bed, his eyes closed, when someone knocked on his door. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up before he yelled: "Who is it?"

"It's me," a female voice yelled back. Oh great! It was Diana. Guy sighed before he opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked before she got the chance of saying something.

"I just... wanted to see you," she said. Guy stepped aside and she stepped in. She looked around before she turned around and gave him a weak smile. She avoided his gaze, and he avoided hers. He still felt attracted to her, but he wouldn't dare to let her in again. Who knew how she would hurt him again.

"Guy... I was wondering... since I am only staying here for a few days... can you ever forgive me?"

Guy's grey eyes met her green eyes. He saw sadness in them, and realised that he had never felt love like this for anyone, not even Marian. Marian... for the past few days, ever since Diana had left him, the sadness over her death had returned. But now, it was gone. He had finally gotten over her! He was free of the curse!

"Diana, of course I forgive you," he said, and kissed her gently on her red lips. She smiled, and looked like the happiest girl, God had ever created. Gisborne walked past her, over to his desk. He opened a small box and took something from it. Diana looked at him with a curious look. Guy walked over to her, took a deep breath and then kneeled.

"Lady Diana. Will you do me the incredible honour to be my wife?" he said. He saw tears welling up in her eyes, a big smile on her lips.

"Guy, I'd be honoured to be your wife!" Diana said and burst into laughter. She sank to the floor, still laughing and soon Guy joined in.

It had been too long since he had laughed for real. Most of the times he laughed it was because his enemies were hurt, and he never did it in public! But now, he didn't care if even the pope saw him. He was the happiest man on Earth!

--

Djaq wandered through the corridor, looking for the way out. Wassam was leaning more and more on to her. His life was slipping away every second. He would be dead before long, and she had to hurry, if she was going to fulfil the promise. She kept walking for ten minutes before she found the way out, and what she saw was horrific! Bodies of both slaves and guards were scattered on the ground before her, and by the sound of it, archers were taking out some more slaves. She took a deep breath before she went outside. Luckily most of the guards had left the area to capture, or kill, the remaining slaves, but one of the guards did notice.

"Oi! Where are you going?" He said and grabbed her shoulder.

"Em..." Djaq thought for a while. "This man... he is one of Miriam's servants... he is dying, and he wants to die in the desert. The place where he spent most of his life."

Djaq prayed to Allah that the guard believed her. He looked at her for a moment before he nodded, and Djaq was permitted outside the walls. Djaq kept walking, for another half an hour until she could hear Wassam gasping for breath, and then she put him carefully on the ground.

"Safiyyah," the old man said. "I am glad that you did what I asked you to do. Will you promise me one last thing?"

"Anything Wassam," she said.

"Promise me... that you will rescue the English man... and then go to England with him and you husband..."

"Wassam!" Djaq nearly yelled as she felt his pulse getting weaker and weaker, his breath more shallow.

"Go..." he said, and those were the last words Wassam, the free man, said. Djaq felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the body of the kind man. But then she remembered the last things she had promised him. She had to save Robin.

--

Evelyn paced restlessly, waiting for Djaq. She had never been good with waiting. She watched as the rest of the gang prepared their weapons, but she had done that hours ago. Her bow and arrows lay beside, her knives and her sword was in her belt. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and by instinct she drew her sword and spun around.

"Relax, it's only me," Allan-A-Dale said. Evelyn gave him a weak smile, and sat down with a sigh. "What's wrong with you, Evelyn? You're even worse than Much, and he is bad."

"I don't know," Evelyn said and shrugged. "I guess... I'm just worried."

"So am I," Allan admitted. "Worried about Robin, afraid that we're too late to save him."

"How is he? Robin?" Evelyn asked.

"He is..." Allan searched for the right words. "A hero. He is a good man, who gave up everything to save the people he loved. He saves people who don't deserve it. And if he can't protect them, he will always blame himself. He blamed himself when Marian died; I think that's why he got so depressed."

Evelyn hesitated before she grabbed Allan's hand and smiled to him. Suddenly a voice said. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we have a friend to save."

Evelyn and Allan jumped up, and saw Djaq in some weird clothes. The rest of the outlaws quickly grabbed their weapons and ran over to her. Will noticed the old tears in her eyes.

"Djaq? What's wrong?" Will said.

Djaq shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Now let's go before it's too late."

--

The gang watched the archers at the wall.

"How the heck are we supposed to get pass them?" Allan asked.

"I have thought of that. It is dark now, so the guards will hopefully not notice your eyes. You will disguise yourself as slaves that I have caught, we will get in, and then we will search the palace for Robin."

The gang nodded, and found the dirtiest, eldest, most ragged clothes they had and put it on, making sure their faces were hidden. Djaq found some rope in her bag, and tied their hands loosely together. And then they entered the palace's area. The same guard, who had stopped Djaq on the way out, stopped her again.

"And what have you got?" he asked. "I thought you were going to bury that old man."

"I did," Djaq said. "But I stumbled across these on the way back. Shall I bring them to the dungeons?"

"I'll take them to the dungeons," the man said. "You will go to Lady Miriam and inform her of the losses we have suffered tonight."

"Yes," Djaq said and gave the man the rope. When the gang passed her, she whispered in English: "I will meet you by the dungeons."

Only Evelyn gave her a quick nod, and Djaq left the gang with the guard, while she hanged around for a while, before she followed her friends. Unfortunately a lot of guards passed the corridors, so Djaq couldn't help them right now, without being discovered. But finally, about five metres away from the dungeon, the corridor was deserted. Djaq whistled, and the guard turned around, only to meet her fist.

"That's for Wassam," Djaq whispered. The gang dropped the rope to the floor, and Djaq removed the uniform. They sneaked around, and nothing special happened, except the time where Allan hit his toe, a few metres away from a squad of guards, and he was very close to swearing, but luckily John and Will dragged him away. And that time where Evelyn and Much walked into each other and fell to the floor. Or that time when... oh, let's move on.

"Where do you think Robin is?" Much whispered to Djaq, since she was the one who had spent most time within the palace's walls.

"He wasn't in the dungeon. Maybe he's in one of the towers," she whispered.

"Oh yeah, just like a princess in the stories my dad used to tell my brother and me. Maybe when we come up there, someone has to kiss him," Allan said and started to giggle. The rest of the gang looked at him like he had gone crazy, and continued to walk. Allan didn't stop giggling until he realised the gang had left him, and ran after them. They continued to go up, and were nearly there, when they heard a voice: "... there is no way you are going to get out of here."

The gang looked at each other, and saw several dark-clad men surrounding Robin. Truth to be told he did not look good. He was very thin, and bruises covered his face, and he looked so tired. Suddenly two of the men grabbed his arms, and the assassin, who once had been Evelyn's mentor said: "Your five minutes have passed, English dog!"

The dagger was aiming at Robin's heart, and Much couldn't stop himself.

"Robin!" he yelled and leaped forwards. Halil quickly changed the knife's direction, turned it over in his hand, and hit Robin in the head, with the hilt of the dagger. Robin sank to the floor, unconscious. Halil nodded to two of the assassins, who grabbed Robin. Halil held a dagger to the unconscious man's throat.

"Stop!" he yelled. "One more step, and the English dog is dead."

Much stopped running towards his master, and hoped that the assassin had not noticed his friends who were still hiding, but unfortunately, he had.

"Tell your friends to come out of their hiding."

Much looked back at his friends, who went over to him. They stood in one line, so Halil could see all of them. He looked at the distressed Much, the giant John, the slim, blue-eyed Allan, the black-haired Will, and then Djaq.

"A Saracen," he hissed. "You have brought a Saracen with you! What is she? A hostage?"

"No," Djaq said. "Robin is my friend. He saved me from slavery, and these people are my friends... and one of them is my husband."

All of the assassins looked disgusted. Marrying an English dog was the worst crime!

"You... you are a traitor, and when Saladin has won the war, you will pay! I will make sure that the Al'Shujaan will find you, and kill all of you!"

And then he looked at Evelyn.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. My old pupil. How are you doing Ruby?"

All of the outlaws stared at Evelyn, chock in their eyes.

"Ruby?" Allan asked. "Is that your real name?"

Slowly, Evelyn (or Ruby) nodded. "Yes, it is."

Halil smiled. "I am glad to see that you have followed my advice about keeping your real identity hidden. But don't you think these people, your so-called friends, deserve to know who you are?"

"Then tell them," Ruby said, a sad smile on her lips. "Tell them the rest of my name."

Suddenly realisation hit Halil. He looked from Robin to Ruby. "I should have known... I should have seen..."

"You should," Ruby said. "I bet they are waiting for you to tell them my title."

"As you wish," Halil said. "Lady Ruby of Locksley."

**--**

**Right, I hope you enjoyed another chapter! And I hoped some of the things surprised you! If not... it doesn't matter.**

**Once again, thanks to Jodz92 and CaptainDjaq for reviewing my story. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Rules in War

**I am so embarrassed *Blushes*. Have it really been _that _long since I last updated? I'm so sorry for this delay. I hope it will not happen again. **

**WARNING! MINOR CHARACTER DEATH! AND THIS TIME ITS FOR REAL!**

_Chapter seven: The Rules in War_

"Locksley? So you're... you are..." Much couldn't get the words past his lips.

"Yes. I am Robin's long-forgotten sister, Ruby of Locksley," Ruby said and kept giving Halil angry looks.

Everyone, but especially Allan was shocked. "You lied to us," he said. "We trusted you, and you lied to us."

"I didn't lie," Ruby said and turned her head so she looked Allan, and her features changed from angry to sad. "I just... didn't tell you. I never said I _wasn't _Robin's sister."

"It's the same," Allan snapped. Ruby evaded his gaze, and the others could feel she was about to break down crying.

"It's not the same!"

"As fascinating as this is," Halil said. "I think we have better things to do than to listen to your arguments. I am still amazed you did not tell them who you are."

"There is simple reason," Ruby said. "I wanted them to like, and respect me for the person I am, not because my brother is their leader."

"Or is it because you were embarrassed by the fact you were sent away? Embarrassed that you are related to an outlaw?" Halil said with an evil smirk.

"How dare you?!" Ruby said. She would have killed Halil in that second if Allan hadn't held her back. "I am proud of calling myself Ruby of Locksley, the sister of Robin Hood! The sister to the protector of the poor!"

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. You must understand that your brother is a murderer. A man who murdered, who knows how many, innocent people. And yet you say you are proud of being his sister..."

"It's a war," Ruby said. "It's one of the rules in war. People die and no-one can change that. And I don't like it any more than you like it. In fact I think I like it less. After all you're an assassin. You are the murderer, not Robin. You are the one who murders innocent people."

"How dare you? You filthy, little," Halil rattled of a lot of swearing words in Arabic. Ruby gave him a cold look, but once or twice she actually flinched from the hatred in the words. Halil stood a moment, after he had finished his quite impressive speech, and stared into air before he said: "The only reason I kill, is to protect my country, and the people who live in it."

"And that's why you want to kill Robin. He is an _ex_-crusader, and yet you insist on taking his life. Why?"

"Because of what he's done. He is a part of it, as are the rest of you. Everyone here is a part of it!"

"But we don't kidnap people, simply because they have fought in the war. You do. You are sick, Halil, sick! I can't believe I have ever trusted you!"

"I saved you!" Halil yelled. The assassins exchanged worried glances. None of them had ever seen Halil this angry. "I saved you, trained you, taught you, and this is how you repay me! By betraying me! By joining forces with my worst enemies! You could have joined us, Ruby. You could have been the best assassin in history!"

"I have not betrayed you! The real traitor is the one who betrays his or her heart! And my heart is telling me, that I should save Robin from you!"

This reminded Halil about the little speech Fatima had given him. "_She did not betray him; she merely followed her own heart"_

"Women," he mused. "What is it with women and hearts?"

--

"Ah, Diana, Gisborne. Welcome to the feast," Vaizey said. All the nobles from the shire sat down. The moment the couple entered they all applauded. Diana blushed, and made a curtsy. Gisborne ignored it, and sat down beside her.

On the table before them were many delicious dishes. Swan, pig and different kinds of fish, different kinds of bread, and stuff like that. Diana and Gisborne kept looking at each other during the meal, and this did not go unnoticed by Vaizey (although he already knew about the engagement), and when everyone had finished eating he stood up, and the room felt silent.

"Welcome to this feast, in honour of my niece, Diana's, arrival to Nottingham (polite applause from the nobles). And I believe she has some rather interesting news, she would like to tell us." Vaizey sat down, and Diana, who was rather nervous, stood up.

"That is correct; I do have some interesting news. It happens to be so, that Sir Guy of Gisborne, and I are engaged."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before the nobles started to yell hooray, and clapped. Gisborne knew they were doing it to suck up for them, to ensure that their position weren't threatened. After all, two nobles had challenged the Sheriff's position, and they were both dead.

The evening passed very slowly. Everybody went over and congratulated the newly engaged couple, but Gisborne wanted to be with the only person who mattered to him. Finally, the last noble (the biggest of the crawlers, Lord Mortimer) had left the room. Gisborne watched the Sheriff as he walked out of the Great Hall as well. When he stood in the doors, he turned around and smiled to the couple.

"Oh and congratulations. I trust the preparations will start when Diana returns from her meeting with Prince John."

"Yes, we will start then," Diana said.

"Good. Now, nightie night," the Sheriff said and left the room. Diana sat down on the nearest chair.

"Oh, my lord," she said. "Are the feasts always like this?"

"Yes," Guy said. "Always."

"I mean," she said. "That is the largest bunch of crawlers, I have ever seen. Did you see their faces, when uncle wasn't paying them attention? They looked like they had swallowed a rat. Especially that lord... was what his name? Martin... Marlin...?"

"Lord Mortimer of Nettlestone. Yes, he has always been the master. Now, I think it will be best for both of us, if we go to bed. After all, you have to leave."

"Yes," Diana said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Gisborne gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before he left the room. Diana sat alone for a moment, before she too left.

--

Ruby was tired. Tired of watching the face of Halil. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, to make sure Robin was going to be safe. She felt the dagger in her belt, and her hand unconsciously slid down towards it. Halil, naturally, noticed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Halil said. "If I die, your precious brother will die."

Ruby shot him an angry look. The two sides looked at each other, but they didn't do anything. Not yet. The tension was growing between them, and they could all feel it, but no-one did the first move. Suddenly one of the assassins leaped forward, and drew his knife, and nearly hit Ruby, but luckily, she jumped aside, and, by pure reflex, threw her dagger towards the assassin. There was a silent thud as it hit, and for a moment everyone stood frozen to the spot. Then the assassin fell to the ground.

"No! Hazem!" Halil yelled and fell to his knees beside his son's bleeding body.

"I'm sorry, father," the boy whispered, and then he died. Halil watched the body for a moment, before he made a short prayer in Arabic.

Ruby watched in terror. She had never killed anyone before, and it was tearing her apart. A part of her wanted to fell to the floor and cry, while the other part was convincing her it wasn't her fault. It was only a reflex! Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, and she looked up, to see the eyes of Allan.

"It's okay," he whispered, and hugged her. "It's okay."

She liked the embrace, it made her feel safe, but suddenly she heard movements behind them. She pushed Allan out of the way, and they both narrowly avoided the dagger that had been flying towards them. She looked at Halil, who was looking a bit insane, actually.

"You... you killed my son!" he said.

"I- I didn't mean to..." Ruby stammered.

"Now, I will kill your brother. And then we'll see who will survive this war!" he said and turned towards Robin.

Suddenly a stone came flying out of nowhere, and hit Halil in the head. He sank to the floor unconscious.

"Halil?" Samir said. Suddenly Ruby jumped forward and kicked him hard in the face. Samir sank to the floor beside his brother. The other assassins drew their own weapons, ready to defend themselves. But now, the other outlaws were interfering, and the assassins were outnumbered 6 to 3. They all exchanged glances and decided to give up this one battle. After all, one of these Englishmen had been trained by Halil, who was now lying unconscious on the floor. The assassins who held Robin let go of him, and instead they each grabbed one of the figures on the floor- Halil, Hazem and Samir- and disappeared.

"We have to go!" Ruby said to the others. John nodded and grabbed Robin, and they ran out of Jamal's palace.

The outlaws were finally together again!

**--**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: Jodz92, Alexia Cooper and Felineyx. You made my day happier!**

**I hope you will press the little button, at the bottom of the screen and review this chapter! **

**See you next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Flash of the Past

**A much quicker update than last time *bows*. This chapter will contain some flashbacks from the series. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8: A Flash of the Past_

Miriam N'Shadi, foster daughter of Jamal N'Shadi watched the scene unfold before her from her hiding place. What in the name of Allah was Halil doing? She had not granted her permission to this.

She had been walking through the corridors of the palace thinking about the mysterious Robin of Locksley, when she had heard disturbance from the end of this corridor. She had sneaked forward when she saw the assassins and Robin. Halil was nearing with a dagger and she was just about to run over and ask them what the _hell _they were doing, when a voice rang out. She looked from her hiding place and saw a man who was, obviously, English.

Halil, luckily, didn't kill Robin, but merely hit him unconscious. He yelled to whoever they were, that they should reveal themselves, and several other Englishmen, and a single Saracen, appeared.

Miriam blinked. Why did most of the persons look familiar? She looked at the first man, the man who had yelled.

"_He should have listened to my father now he's an outlaw."_

"_I know my ladyship."_

"_And not a very impressive one."_

"_Fo__rgive me, but he is most impressive."_

"_He was caught after one day, does that impress you?"_

"_He gave himself up to save tongues."_

She blinked. The flashback had come very sudden and was followed by one heck of a headache. But she realised she had known this man before she had forgotten everything.

"_Anyway, while you two have been off gallivanting-"_

"_We haven't been gallivanting!"_

"_I know what you've been up to-"_

"_We've been burying a corpse in the forest."_

"_Is that a euphemism?"_

But things were different back then. Her name hadn't been Miriam back then, she was sure of that. But what had it been? She swallowed the lump in her throat. It was like a rug had been pulled away beneath her. What she had believed was all a lie. A big, fat lie! She had been living in England all her life, she hadn't been left in some damn desert. She had been living with her father somewhere in England.

"_He told me to give you a message. He said it's good to dream."___**(****A/N: I****'****m not sure I quoted that one correctly)**

It's good to dream. What did it matter? Here she was in the Holy Land with no identity. All she knew was that she had been living in England with her father. What had happened? How did she end up here?

"_Robin, of every single man in the world, you are the only one who would propose over a fresh grave by comparing m__e to your weapon."_

"_Is that a no?"_

She had been engaged to Robin. That's why she had been attracted to him, the very moment she saw him.

"_Will you...marry...me?"_

"_Yes. I will marry you. I will marry you the day King Richard returns to England."_

She had been engaged to another man. A man she had loathed. If only she could remember his name... she remembered the way he looked. His black hair, his eyes, the leather clothes he was always wearing. It was odd. The only names she could remember from her past were Robin and Edward. These two had been very important to her. Robin was her fiancée, she knew that. But who was Edward? Edward... Edward...

"_My father! I must go to Nottingham!"_

"_Your father will be safe; I have made provisions for him. You see, as my fa__ther-in-law he is protected. As my father-in-law."_

"_You are cruel!"_

"_This is wrong!"_

"_You must have legal grounds to object or remain silent!"_

"_I have moral grounds!"_

Edward was her father! That's it! And she was being married to Guy of Gisborne but Much had interrupted it! Much was a member of Robin's gang, along with Little John, Will Scarlett, Djaq and Allan.

"_I'm good with nuns!"_

She smiled before she continued her line of thoughts. The gang fought against Sheriff Vaizey of Nottingham and his insane taxes. She had, however, done it as the Nightwatchman. Her name wasn't Miriam N'Shadi, it was Marian. Lady Marian of Knighton.

_"I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer..."_

_"In sickness."_

_"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

_"I, Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, master of the bow, champion of the poor, and lord of my heart. I promise to love and to cherish you, for better or f__or worse, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."_

A small correction. Lady Marian of Locksley, married to Robin Hood. She had nearly died, and now her husband was in danger. She would not allow him to die! But it looked like she was too late. The gang had brought a young girl with them, and she... she had killed Hazem. Marian looked at the scene, terrified. She saw Halil grab his dagger and walk over to Robin. It was like it happened in slow-motion. She looked around to see if there was anything she could use to save her beloved husband. She noticed a large sapphire on a shelf. She took it and waited until Halil stood still. Then she threw it with as much force as she could muster. It hit Halil right by the temple. Marian smiled and decided to escape while they were all distracted. She ran until she met a guard.

"Milady?" the guard said and bowed.

"Send Fatima and..." she thought for a moment. "Khaled to my room. Tell them it's urgent." The guard bowed again and ran out to fetch the guard and the servant. Marian was going to find Robin and the other outlaws, and if someone tried to stop her, she would tattoo the butts on her shoes! Knowing Fatima, Khaled would be a nice, open-minded guy. Perhaps even what practically everyone called and 'English lover.'

She walked calmly back to her quarters. However, she did hesitate when she saw the door was half-open. She pushed it open and saw Fatima lying on the ground, sobbing quietly.

"Fatima!" she yelled and fell to her knees beside her. The young girl looked up, her cheeks wet from crying. It was then Marian noticed her hair. It was so short it would have been suitable for a boy, but this was Fatima. Her mother, Asmaa, had always been proud that her daughter had such beautiful hair. She had always had it, ever since she was a little girl. Asmaa had told her that story one day when Marian had combed her hair.

"Who did this to you?" Marian asked quietly.

Fatima hesitated before she whispered: "Halil."

Marian couldn't believe her own ears. Halil, that heartless...

Suddenly she heard steps on the corridor outside her room. She stood up, ready to face whoever it was. There, in the doorway stood a young man.

"I was told you needed to see me," Khaled said. Then he too noticed Fatima. "Fatima!" he yelled just like Marian had done. "What happened?"

"It was Halil's work," Marian said. "He's gone crazy, which is why we have to leave."

"We? Surely you are our first priority milady."

"Rubbish. We are all humans. Will you follow me as I leave this palace tonight?"

Fatima and Khaled looked at each other, then at Marian. "When do we leave?" they asked in unison.

"As soon as possible. If you need to pack some belongings, do it now. Meet me by the gates in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, milady," they said and left the room. Now alone Marian said: "Dear Robin, I'm coming after you."

--

The outlaws came out of the place relatively easy, John carrying Robin and Ruby strangely still. She still saw Hazem's face before her. The terror as the dagger hit him and his eyes as the heart stopped beating. She shivered as she ran in the back of the gang. Suddenly a voice said: "It's hard isn't it?"

She looked up and saw Much who had left her catch up with him.

"What's hard?" she asked even although she knew too well what he was talking about.

"I remember when I killed my first soldier in the Holy War. He haunted my dreams for several weeks, and sometimes he still does. I felt guilty for killing him, but I knew I had to keep fighting."

"Yeah," Ruby said. "It is hard. Maybe even too hard."

"You'll pull through," Much said. "I'm sure of it. If you're half the man... I mean woman... you know what I mean, Robin is, I promise you'll get through this."

"Thanks Much," Ruby said. They ran for a few more minutes before they got to their horses.

"Let's go before Halil wakes up an sends the assassins after us," Djaq said. They quickly mounted their horses and rode away from Jamal's palace. How could they know that soon they would get a very unexpected blast from the past.

--

Exactly fifteen minutes after Marian, Khaled and Fatima had parted they met right outside the gates. Marian had three horses prepared for them.

"Good to see you. I told the guards we were going on a small ride, and that you had to escort me because of the slave rebellion."

"Good job, milady," Fatima said.

"Please, don't call me milady. Call me Marian."

"But your name isn't Marian. It's Miriam!"

"Not anymore," Marian said and smiled. She mounted her horse and waited for the others to do the same.

"Marian," Khaled started. "Where are we actually going?"

"We," Marian said. "Are going to find some outlaws." And they rode into the Arabic night, leaving nothing but dust behind them.

--

They had been riding for about an hour and a half when Djaq told them to stop. She told Allan, Much and John to put up the small tent she had brought with her, just in case they needed it. Meanwhile she and Ruby took a look at Robin's injuries.

"He's been beating recently," Djaq stated. "He's got some whiplashes on his back and around his neck, plus some lacerations. As far as I can tell the worst injuries are the lashes and a broken wrist."

"Uh-huh," Ruby said, not really paying attention.

"Ruby, I understand you are sad about that boy's death but it wasn't your fault."

"Don't say that! Of course it was my fault. I threw the dagger, I killed him."

"You only did it to protect yourself! He attacked you, everyone would have killed him."

"But I'm not everyone. I'm me, and I know it was my fault."

"Ruby, if you believed in that little speech you held for Halil, you would know this was a battle in a war. A battle to save Robin's, your brother's life. Tell me, what was one of the rules in a war?"

"That in a war people die. But that doesn't make it easier. It still hurts. Sure, I was trained by an assassin but I never thought I would actually kill someone one day."

"And today, the day came."

"Yes," Ruby paused. "It's not over, is it?"

"I fear it's not. The assassins may come after us. I still wonder who on earth threw that stone," Djaq said.

"Not just a stone," Ruby smiled. "A sapphire. Well, thanks for the talk, but I think I'm going to keep watc just in case Halil comes."

"Good idea," she said and watched her walk away. She started to treat Robin's wounds when he suddenly groaned and opened his eyes, partly. "Robin!"

"Djaq..." he said, his voice weak. "Where am I?"

"You are still in the Holy Land, but you're safe, for now. We rode away from Jamal's palace about two hours ago."

"Where is she?"

"She?"

"Marian."

Djaq swallowed the small lump in her throat. She hated that she was going to crush his dream of Marian, but he had to realise she was dead, and that she wouldn't come back. "She's... she's dead, Robin. Don't you remember? Gisborne stabbed her, and you married while she was dying, and... and we buried her in the desert."

"She's not dead, Djaq. I saw her. She is Miriam N'Shadi, but I swear it's Marian. She's just forgotten who she is. Now, where is she?"

"Robin, you're tired, you've been beaten. You don't know what you're saying!"

"I know what I'm saying and trust me Djaq, Marian is alive."

Djaq was silent. He was being stubborn. How could she convince him, that this was nothing but a dream that would never come true? There was no way she could be alive, Djaq was sure of that. Absolutely no chance. Suddenly Robin tried to sit up. Djaq put a hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"Relax, Robin."

"I have to go back! I have to get to Marian, and bring her back to England!"

"Fine!" Djaq said. "But at least let me take a closer look at your injuries!" She turned to her back and found a small vial and handed it to Robin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It will numb the pain," Djaq answered. Robin swallowed the content and immediately he started to feel drowsy but before he could say another word he fell asleep.

"Sorry Robin," Djaq said quietly. A few moments later Allan came over.

"The tent is up," he said.

"Ah, good. Tell John to carry Robin over, and tell Will to get some blankets ready."

"Yes ma'am," Allan said and walked over to John and Will. Then he went over to the edge of the camp where Ruby sat. They said something to each other before Allan sat down close to her. Djaq noticed they were holding hands, and as she stuffed her things back into her back there was a small smile on her lips.

--

**That's it, this chapter is officially finished. Thanks everyone who has added this story to their favourites and story alerts. You are the reason why this story is still going. As usually a special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Felineyx, Jodz92, Alexia Cooper and bubzchoc.**

**I'll see you in Chapter 9: A Blast from the Past. **


	9. Chapter 9: A Blast from the Past

**Welcome to another chapter of this story. And this is the longest chapter yet!**

_Chapter 9: A Blast from the Past_

Halil was sitting on his bed. He was absolutely furious. How could that scum get away? He'd been so close to kill Robin of Locksley and yet he had failed. For the very first time he had failed. He slowly rolled up his sleeve and drew his knife. He placed it a couple of centimetres below the wrist. He flinched at the very thought. This was degrading but it had to be done. He took a deep breath and made a cut that went to his elbow. He saw the blood fall from the wound and quickly fetched a bandage. This was it. Now he was marked.

Whenever one of Jamal's assassins failed he would have to mark himself. This was Halil's first mark, and he had hoped he would never fail a mission. Technically he had retired, but when he had received the message about this crusader, he had to accept it. Truth to be told he missed it. He missed the adrenaline kick he got when he killed a human. He missed to climb walls many times bigger than himself. He missed the action he had lived with every day when he was an assassin. He had trained Ruby because that way he could use his assassin skills again. But that had all been a mistake. True, Ruby could be a fantastic assassin, the murder of his son proved that she had the skills, but she was too soft.

He sighed and sat down again. He was going to retire, but where should he go? He had many enemies here in the Holy Land. He had assassinated many people and their families were always looking for revenge. Maybe he could go to France. England was out of the question. Why he had even travelled to that godforsaken country was a mystery to him. Maybe it was because he wanted to know what he had been fighting.

Suddenly the door slammed open, but Halil didn't even flinch. He was used to people running in and out of his room. But the moment he heard his visitor speak he looked up.

"Halil, I need to talk to you," a female voice said. He knew the voice but what was she doing down here? She had only been here once.

"Speak, Asmaa."

"It's Fatima. She is gone, and so is Lady Miriam!"

Halil jumped to his feet. "Are you sure? They could be somewhere in the palace."

"I have spoken to all the other servants, but no-one has seen here. I've also spoken to several guards, but they have had enough trouble with the slave rebellion."

"Ah, yes. I have a feeling those Englishmen had something to do with that," Halil said bitterly. "When I catch them they will wish they had never left their country!"

"Can we return to Fatima? She's my daughter, Halil. _Our _daughter!"

He looked at Asmaa. She had never acknowledged him as the father of Fatima. And he had never wanted to acknowledge her as his daughter. Especially because of her English loving ways. But somewhere, deep down, he had loved her as any father would love his daughter.

"Look, Asmaa, she and Lady Miriam are probably here somewhere. Believe me, if I believed Fatima was in any kind of danger, I would protect her. I will not lose another child this evening."

"Another child? You mean..."

"Hazem," Halil started. "Is dead."

Asmaa looked truly horrified. She had watched Hazem grow up with no-one but his father. His mother had died when she had given birth to him, and Asmaa had been like a stepmother to him. A few tears fell from her eyes. Halil was strangely calm. His son had given his life in a mission, something Halil had seen happen many times. Once he had been on a mission with his cousin, Faisal. They had been surprised by some guards, and Faisal had protected him and it cost him his life. Halil had returned a few hours later and finished the mission. So, losing family members wasn't new to him. True, he had been upset for a few moments, but it had all passed. He was an assassin, and an assassin should never let anything get the better of him.

"W-who killed him?" Asmaa asked.

"An English woman named Ruby of Locksley. And trust me she will be punished for her crime. Killing one of the Faithfuls is to sign your own death penalty..."

"Listen to yourself Halil. You are talking as if your son didn't mean anything to you. Like he was just another assassin you can easily replace. But trust me, losing a child kills a part of your heart, and it can never be revived."

"How do you know Asmaa? You only have one child, and that is Fatima."

"Yes, I only have Fatima, but when she was born she had a sister. They were twins," she added. "I called her Sheraz, but she died a few hours after I had given birth to her."

Halil was shocked. He had, for a few hours, been the father to three children. And he hadn't even known. "Why haven't you told me about... Sheraz?"

"Why should I?" Asmaa said. "She hadn't even seen this world, so why should more people know about her existence? Too many people already knew, that would be me, my mother and the servant who got rid of the body."

The conversation would have continued if Abdul hadn't interrupted. "Halil, we have a problem."

"What is it, Abdul?"

"Lady Miriam went on a ride with Fatima and a guard named Khaled, and she has not returned yet!"

"Damn it," Halil swore. "Jamal told me to keep a strict eye on her. How long has it been since she left?"

"I don't know. A guard said she had told him she was going out and brought Fatima and Khaled along because of the slave rebellion."

"And what did he do?"

"He let her leave," Abdul said. "She is our mistress now, since Jamal has left, so what could he possibly do?"

"All right, Asmaa leave. Abdul follow me," he said. They obeyed his orders as usual and, why shouldn't they? After all he was the third in command, only outranked by Miriam and Jamal. Miriam... Halil clenched his fists. He had been forced to act like he actually respected her. Nothing was further from the truth. The only grain of respect for her was because of this mission. Other than that she was just another English woman who had to learn to keep her nose out of things too big to her.

"Halil, where are we going?" Abdul asked. He made sure to be two steps behind his leader, knowing he was in a foul mood. First the death of his son, then the Englishmen's escape ad now Miriam had disappeared. He pretended not to notice the bandage you could faintly see under the sleeve. He looked down to his own arm. He had three marks already. Halil was much older than him, and this was his first one.

"To Lady Miriam's room," Halil said. "If we are going to find her, we need to found out where she went." They walked in silence until they reached Miriam's quarters. Halil opened the door and stepped inside. The hair he had cut of Fatima still lay on the floor, and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt but he quickly shook it off. If she had gone over to the enemy's side, this wasn't even punishment enough. He looked around and saw a small pile of papers on the table by the window. He went over and took the first sheet. It was a poem Miriam had been writing and Halil almost choked on the words.

"_How long before we shall see each other again?  
When shall I hold you, see your eyes shine like the stars  
Your hair shining faintly in the light of the sinking sun  
Please come back to me and let us live forever."_

He snorted and tore the paper to small pieces. Romantic rubbish. He looked around to see if there was something missing. He noticed some of her clothes lay scattered on the floor. He had a bad feeling about this. Maybe Miriam had run away, to join Locksley. He could not let this happen. Robin of Locksley would travel to England, and most likely he would go to Acre or Haifa. He groaned, frustrated. Why did things not turn out the way he wanted them to, today.

"Abdul, tell the men to meet me outside. We need to get to Miriam," he said. Abdul ran out of the room and left Halil alone. Halil turned his back to the room but suddenly a draft caught one of the small pieces of paper on the floor, and he only saw a single word on it before it flew away, but that single word spoke for itself.

"_Love"_

--

Marian and her companions had been riding for some time when Khaled asked: "Marian, where are we actually going?"

She wished she would be able to answer his question, but the truth was that she did not have a clue. Her first choice would have been Acre, but Robin was still weak, and they would probably stop and rest. But where?

"I actually don't know," she answered. "I was wondering... how far away is Acre?"

"From here, about five hours of constant riding," he said. "We are, after all, far away from the city. If you are going to catch a ship why don't we go to Haifa?"

"Because we are not going to catch a ship, but some outlaws."

"Outlaws?" Fatima said. "Why are we going to catch them? Surely that would be the guards' job."

"Because these outlaws are English. You already know Robin of Locksley," Fatima smiled knowingly to her when she said that. "Then there are the ones who saved him. They are outlaws back in Nottingham –that's an English city- and they live in big forest called Sherwood. They rob from the rich and gives to the poor."

"Sounds like some kind of fairy tale," Fatima said. "Robin of Locksley and his outlaws."

"Actually, he's called Robin Hood. Maybe it would be called: Robin Hood and his men."

"That doesn't sound bad. If only we could look into the future and see if they remember us."

"I think," Marian said. "That in the future people will have heard about Robin. Who knows, he might even be a legend. At least, I hope he will be."

"And maybe you will be in those tales as well, Marian," Khaled suddenly said. "You can be the fair and noble lady who would give your life in order to save the life of the man, and the country, you love."

"I almost did," Marian whispered to herself. "Khaled, can you show me the way to Acre? I think that will be our destination."

"Certainly," he said and rode a few metres ahead of them. They rode in silence for some time when Khaled suddenly raised his hand in order to make them stop. "Look," he said and pointed. They could see a small flash of light, probably from a fire. "Who do you think it is?"

"I think," Marian said. "That we have found our outlaws."

--

They all sat silently around the fire that would keep them warm. At daytimes the desert was incredibly hot, but at night time it was very cold. They sat with blankets and cloaks, but still they shivered once in a while.

"God, I hate deserts," Allan said. "Either they're too warm, or too cold. Why can't they ever be in the middle of hot and cold?"

"Then it wouldn't be a desert," Ruby replied. She was feeling a lot better, and leaned against Allan, both for the warmness, but also for the cosiness. The others had been thrilled that even though these were dark times, there was still room for love to grow. Now, they were all sitting out here, while Robin was lying inside the tent, still sleeping. Djaq had not told the others about what he had said about Marian. She knew they would be worried, and scared, that Robin had lost it. But she had been wondering. Could Marian possibly be alive? No, it was only because Robin had been so tired he had been babbling about her.

"I really hope we won't see those assassins again," Will said. "I think they will be very angry with us."

"Yeah," Much said. "I mean, we did wrench Robin out of their grasp and therefore thwarted their plans to kill him, and then Ruby killed..." he stopped when he saw that Ruby was looking at him, her eyes clouded with misery. "God, I'm so sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset; really," she added when she saw their sceptical looks. "I mean, I did kill the assassin –Hazem, I think he was called- and I hate the fact that I killed him, but there is nothing I can do about it. I can't change the past, but, boy, I wish I could. And I'm going to live with the memory the rest of my life, but that doesn't mean I can't go on with my life, and be sad for the rest of it."

"Wise words, milady," Allan said and squeezed closer to her. She was thrilled that they had all forgiven her concealing her real identity.

Suddenly they could hear the sound of horses nearing. They stood up and grabbed the nearest weapon they could find. If the people nearing were the assassins, they would protect themselves by all means. Suddenly they could see the horses. There were three of them. The horses stopped a few metres away from their very temporary camp. They could see a man and a female, but the last person was wearing something that hid his or her face. The three people stopped two metres away from the outlaws.

"Salaam," the woman said. She continued to speak in broken English "My name is Fatima Reza. Personal maid for Lady Miriam N'Shadi, the daughter of Jamal N'Shadi. We are here because Lady Miriam wishes to pay a visit to Robin of Locksley. Is her amongst you?"

None of the outlaws said anything for while, but then Ruby said: "Yes, he is. But you can tell your lady she will have to kill us before she gets him."

"Lady Miriam doesn't want him back at the palace," Fatima said calmly. "She wishes to apologise to him. Things did not turn out the way she had planned. Halil was out of control and did no longer obey her orders."

"We've heard her apologise, and we will tell Robin she stopped by. Now, why don't you just go home?"

Lady Miriam went over to Fatima and whispered something into her ear. Fatima nodded and said: "Lady Miriam wishes to speak with Robin of Locksley in person and in private. Is that a possibility?"

The outlaws exchanged looks, but then Djaq said: "Yes, it is. But you will have to leave your servant and your guard out here. And do you swear you do not carry any weapons?"

"I swear, by Allah," Miriam said. She had a very strange voice. It was deep and hoarse, almost like she had a cold. Djaq nodded and pointed at the tent. "He is in there. You have fifteen minutes."

Miriam nodded and walked over to the tent. The outlaws looked at her until she was inside the tent and hidden from their view.

--

Marian sighed, relieved. She had been afraid they would make her talk. What if they recognized her voice? She wanted Robin to be the first one to know she remembered everything again. Then again, the others still believed she was dead, so they wouldn't think of her. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he lay on the blankets. She sat down, removed her veil and hood, and gently stroked his cheek. He murmured something and turned his head before he opened his eyes. He looked a bit disorientated at first, but then he saw her.

"Marian?" he said and a weak voice. Then everything came rushing back to him. "I mean... Miriam."

"No, it's Marian. And it's mainly because of you I remember. If you hadn't, once again, ended in a scrape I would have to help you out of, then I probably wouldn't have remembered. So thank you, Robin."

"And I should thank you for saving me, again. I owe you a couple of savings, don't I?"

"Forget it. What else are wives for?"

"Well, wives cook, take care of the house and children and try to be beautiful. But you don't have to try. You are as beautiful as any angel in heaven. And since we have Much, until we can move back to Locksley, you don't have to cook, and we don't have any children yet, so no need of taking care of those. So, Marian, you are the world's most perfect wife. You are everything you need to be and more."

Marian smiled broadly. "No children _yet_," she said. "Do you mean you want to have children?"

"Sure. With such a beautiful mother they can only be the most beautiful children on earth." Robin pushed himself up in a sitting position and hugged Marian. "God, I missed you so much Marian. Please, don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't. I promise to be with you until death do us part. And I swear if I do leave this world before you, I will come back to take you to the next world where another great adventure shall wait for us."

"Have you been practising?" Robin asked teasingly.

"Practising what?"

"That little speech. 'Another great adventure shall begin.'"

"No, I haven't. I just made that up."

"You've been practising."

"Seriously, no. Grow up," she said and would have continued if Robin hadn't chosen that moment to give her a passionate kiss. All arguments were forgotten as they both lost themselves in the kiss. Suddenly they heard a gasp from the entrance of the tent. Robin quickly looked up to see all the outlaws standing and watching their kiss.

"What is it?" Marian whispered.

"I think," Robin said. "Our friends are watching us."

--

They didn't say a word for a while after Miriam had walked into the tent. Fatima and Khaled had sat down with them. After all the outlaws were very polite people. Suddenly Ruby couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So, Fatima, how long have you been serving Miriam?" she asked in Arabic.

"For some months, I do not remember how long it's been since she came."

"Haven't she been living there all her life?"

"No, she grew up by Harun, Jamal's brother. She came back and was there for a couple of months, before she was attacked by a crusader," Fatima recited from the official story. She doubted this story was the truth. But she wasn't sure Marian wanted these outlaws to know the true story.

"It's all a lie," Khaled said. Fatima looked at him, trying to tell him to be quiet. "Miriam was never attacked. She didn't remember when she arrived."

"Those are silly rumours! My mother is Miriam's maid, and she would know if she didn't remember when she arrived."

"What we've heard is that she was already wounded when she arrived. Seriously wounded, and that Jamal adopted her because she did not remember a thing, and he needed an heir!"

"Rubbish," Fatima said. "Besides, what does it matter? Now she does remember, and all of the lies are past."

Suddenly Djaq stood up and walked over to the entrance: "The fifteen minutes have passed!" She said. "You will have to come out now!" When there wasn't an answer she peeked inside but quickly stepped a few steps back. The others stared at her.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"It's... it's... oh, look!" she said. They all walked over and watched the scene before them. Robin was kissing Miriam! Much gasped and Robin looked up. He blushed as he saw them all standing there. Miriam whispered something to him.

"I think our friends are watching us," he answered her. She had her back turned so they couldn't see her face, but they could see she had long auburn hair. Robin let go of her and blushed.

"Master, what do you think you are doing?" Much asked. "I mean, I'm thrilled that you have found love again, but I thought you were still getting over Marian."

"Actually, Much," Robin began, but then Miriam stood up and turned around. All of the outlaws, included Ruby, stared at her.

"Hello, Much. Long time no see," Marian, the one they all thought had died that day in the desert, said. Robin smiled smugly at their expressions.

--

**This chapter is now finished! Yay, hope you all liked it. I would like to thank all of my adorable reviewers: Alexia Cooper, bubzchoc and Felineyz for the lovely reviews. I'm very glad you liked the last chapter. Now Robin and Marian are together again, so now they just have to get back to England. But will they ever make it back, or will Halil and his assassins get to them first? **

**See you in Chapter 10: Together Again. **


	10. Chapter 10: Together Again

**Here it is, chapter 10 (OMG I never thought I would actually post chapter 10! I thought I would abandon this when I reached chapter 5. That's what happens with most of the fics I write.) Anyway, let's get on with the story. **

Chapter 10: Together Again

"Marian? Is that you, or am I going crazy?" Much asked. Marian chuckled and said: "You are not crazier than you use to be, Much. I am very much alive."

Ruby hesitated before she made her way over to the woman his brother had always loved. Marian looked at her. "Lady Marian, my name is Ruby. You don't know me, but you know my brother very well." Marian studied her and suddenly she realised. "You are Robin's sister." Robin looked at Ruby and his smile got even wider. "Hi, Robin," she said. Robin stood up, although he still felt a bit weary and held her tight. He felt happier than he had been in months, and why shouldn't he? He had been united with a lost part of his family and a lost love. They were together again.

"I don't understand," Djaq said. "How can you be alive?"

Marian shrugged. "The truth is I don't know myself. One moment everything was fading away, the next, I was lying in a bed in Jamal's palace."

Ruby had a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly she realised something. "Wait a minute. If you are Lady Miriam, as Fatima and... the other one-"

"-Khaled-"

"-said then you're the one who's behind all this. You are the one who ordered the assassins to kidnap Robin. You are the reason why all of us were nearly killed."

Marian was suddenly busy studying the ground. "Ruby, I know. But-"

"-It wasn't her fault," Robin said. "Marian suffered from amnesia. Everything she did is nothing she can be blamed for. At least, I don't. And I don't think any of you should."

The outlaws looked at each other, but Ruby did not let the matter rest. "The fact she suffered from amnesia, does, of course, make things a bit better. But even if she wasn't Marian, the things she has put Robin through is nothing anyone should endure."

"Ruby," Allan said softly. "Let it rest, please. We should all be happy that Marian and Robin both are alive." Ruby looked like she was going to protest, but she finally nodded in resignation. Instead she asked: "What are we going to do now?"

Robin and Marian looked at each other before they both said: "We are going home." They looked deeply into each other's eyes and were in their own small world, when Djaq's voice brought them back. "Sorry to interrupt, but we all still need to rest; especially you Robin."

Marian looked at her. "No, we can't rest. We need to go."

"Marian..." Djaq began, but she interrupted: "The assassins won't give up until they have our heads on a charger. We have to go to Acre, rather sooner than later."

"And then what? We may not be able to get on a boat back to England. If we do, we are very lucky."

"Djaq, even if we don't get boat, we have to keep moving. The assassins can come every moment. Please, listen to me. We have to go to Acre!"

There was silent for a moment, when John suddenly said: "We go to Acre."

--

Halil looked at the group. They were all ashamed by the fact that they had lost the battle, and he saw several white bandages under their black clothes. He murmured curses under his breath as he paced before them. None of them dared to say anything, and they didn't dare looking away. Suddenly Halil stopped and saw them, and all of them saw something scary flash in his eyes. All of them felt a shiver down the back.

"Hunayn, Yaqub you ride to Haifa. If you find the outlaws on the way, shoot them, show no mercy. I want them dead, all of them."

The two assassins exchanged looks. "But what about Miriam, Fatima and Khaled? If they are with them-"

"-if they are with them, they are all traitors. Kill them too! And if you fail, I will have to punish you. With death."

Hunayn and Yaqub quickly mounted their horses and rode away. That left Abdul and Samir with Halil. He mounted his horse and the other two followed him. But they both knew something had happened to Halil that night. He was insane; there were no other words to describe it. Of course Hazem's death and the Englishmen's escape was a tough blow, none of them had ever imagined Halil would go crazy. Before he had gone to England he had been calm and had never once lost his temper, except in extreme situations, but now both of them wished they could resign, but they couldn't. Only one person could resign from The Faithfuls, and that was the leader, and only when their master had decided he had done his duty. The only way out for them was death.

Samir reluctantly rode up to Halil and asked: "Where are we going?"

"Acre. As a crusader, Locksley will have a special bond to this place, so they are most likely to go there. And stop asking me questions," he snapped. Samir slowed down his horse so he could ride along with Abdul. "He is crazy," he said. "I know he's my brother by blood, but right now I can't take him."

"What shall we do?" Abdul asked, casting nervous glances at the back of their leader. "If we betray him we will be outcasts forever, and you know that Samir."

"We have to persuade him to leave again. What was Miriam thinking bringing him back here? Who gave her that stupid idea?"

"Actually, you did Samir. You recommended him 'cause he was, as you said, the best."

"Yes, he _was _the best, but things have changed. He is no longer worthy calling himself a part of us. We have to get rid of him, can't you see that Abdul? And if he doesn't leave, we'll have to..." he paused and looked at his friend and co-assassin and maybe soon to be traitor. "We'll have to kill him."

--

Robin gave Marian a hand and pulled her up on the horse. He grimaced slightly as the wounds on his back protested at this. But he had dreamed of being able to hold her hand for something that felt like a lifetime, and a few wounds were not going to stop him. She smiled and put her hands around his waist as they rode towards the city of Acre.

"Marian, I have longed for such a long time to take you back to England as my wife. But do you think that once we are back in England we will be able to have a proper wedding? With priest, flowers, pretty dresses, pretty bridesmaids... ouch!" he said as Marian hit him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Marian, I was only joking. We can cut out the flowers."

"Grow up!" she hissed, but still there was a joking tone in her voice, like the one there had been in his voice when he spoke about pretty bridesmaids.

"They do seem rather close," she said.

"Who?"

"You know who. Ruby and Allan." Robin looked around and saw Ruby and Allan riding next to each other. Ruby was laughing and Allan had a rather contented smile on his face. "Yeah, they do seem close. Is it now I should scare him off?"

"No, can't you see it? They are perfect for each other," Marian sighed. "So different, and yet so alike. Like us."

"Yeah; first of all you are a woman, and I'm a man..."

Marian hit him again. "You are quite a jokester today, aren't you?"

"How can I now? I must be the happiest man on Earth. I have everything I've ever wanted. Fantastic friends, a wonderful sister and the most beautiful, kindest, bravest woman as my wife. I have to express my happiness somehow. And since you chose to ride with me, you have the unfortunate honour."

A few metres behind them rode Much and John. "You know," Much began. "All this love - Robin and Marian, Djaq and Will, Allan and Ruby – makes me miss Eve. She was quite a woman. The only woman who's ever loved me back. I can't wait 'till the King get's back, then I will go and find her, and we'll live at Bonchurch and I will take care of her, and possibly our kids if we have any. I hope so, because i want to have kids, and..."

"Much, shut up!" John said loudly. Some of Much's talk struck a nerve as it brought back memories of Alice and his son John. He wished he could be with them; see Little Little John grow into a man. But he had lost it all when his family believed he was dead. Now they had Luke, a good man who would be able to take proper care of his family. He knew he should be happy for them, but a part of him was insanely jealous.

He looked around and saw they had ridden many miles already. He wondered exactly how long they had been riding. It felt like a few minutes, but he could see the landscape began to change. It wasn't as wild and cliffy as it had been by Jamal's palace, it was turning more flat.

"Are we near Acre?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. It all seem very familiar to me. You know Robin and I spent a lot of time here while we were fighting here. We were also at Cyprus, it's a beautiful island, you really should see it. And we were also..." John ignored Much as he kept talking about all the places he had seen while he was a crusader. He looked behind and suddenly noticed a small dust cloud in the distance. He immediately sped up and was soon next to Robin.

"Robin, look," he said and pointed at the cloud. Robin swore but then he said: "It may be the assassins, but it could also be a pair of peaceful travellers, but just in case, we have to hurry." He raised his voice and yelled: "Faster!" but both the horses and their riders were exhausted, but they kept on going and finally, as the cloud kept nearing they saw the walls surrounding Acre.

--

Samir and Abdul had been speaking about how to get rid of Halil, when the person himself suddenly yelled: "Look, you idiots! It must be them!" They both looked and saw a large cloud of dust on the way towards Acre. "It is them, I can feel them," Halil muttered to himself. He prayed to Allah, that everything would turn out well for him, so he could return home as a victor. He would be received as a hero for killing all the traitors who had infected their home. Even his own daughter. He snorted. If he had been in charge of her upbringing she would never even have thought about betraying them. Asmaa must have been too soft, he concluded. And now she would be punished when her daughter was killed. After all Fatima was only a traitor, she had conducted the worst crime any human – any servant – could possibly do. She had betrayed her master. And so had Khaled and they were both going to pay for that.

"Halil," his brother suddenly said. "Maybe we should just go home. We are soon at Acre; we won't be able to get to them."

"Those are the words of a coward," Halil said."Is that what you are? A coward, too cowardly to fight these outlaws, and win. 'Because we will win, with you, or without you. And if you even think about betraying me, I will personally chop your head off!"

"Halil, I know you are upset. This is your first assignment which has ever failed, and your son is dead but please see sense!"

"I am seeing sense, Samir. And so should you."

Samir withdrew from his brother in resignation. He looked at Abdul and shook his head. Halil would never step back from this crazy idea, which meant they had to go through with it. After all they couldn't kill him now, they would have to wait until Halil had calmed down. Right now he was too paranoid. And as things were he was clever to be it.

--

"The city of Acre, ladies and gentlemen. Once again we are back in this godforsaken town," Much said. They dismounted their horses and ran towards the port. Most of the boats were small fishing boats, that would never be able to take them back to their beloved home country.

Suddenly both Fatima and Khaled stopped. All of the outlaws looked at them.

"This is where we part," Fatima said. "We cannot go to England. We'll stay here."

"It's too dangerous..." Marian began, but Fatima interrupted her. "Yes, it will be dangerous, but this is our home, and it has been so all of our life. Hopefully we will find a place to hide."

Djaq stepped forward and grabbed her around the shoulders. "If you insist on living here, I suggest you live at Bassam's house here in the city. Many people know where it is, but no-one will suspect the two of you live there. Here," Djaq said and handed Fatima her tag. "Give this to someone if they question you have my permission to stay there. Now go, and may Allah be with you."

"May Allah be with you, Djaq. And may your children grow up to be as beautiful and as brave as their mother," Fatima said. Djaq smiled, and they all said goodbye to the young couple who would now, hopefully, have a happy life in Acre. Marian took a ring of her finger and gave it to her. They hugged and they were both teary-eyed when they said goodbye. Khaled grabbed Fatima's shoulder and they walked away. A few seconds later they were gone, hidden by the crowd.

"She is a good girl," Marian said and dried the tears away. "I hope they will live happily ever after."

"Me too," Djaq said. "She has not lived an easy life. I talked to her on the way. And she told me all about her fights with the rest of the people at the palace, because she is who she is. I wish there were more people like her."

"Yeah," Allan said. "Hey, does this mean what I think it means? You two lovebirds are going back to England with us?"

"Yep," Will said. "Look what happened when we left you the last time. And beside we are Robin Hood, and we should stick together." The gang cheered, but suddenly Robin suddenly felt watched. He looked around but could only see the ordinary people who walked around. He didn't like this at all.

"Let's go find a boat, quickly," he said. They ran towards some of the bigger boats, when a voice suddenly said: "Well, well, fellow Englishmen, I presume."

A tall, thin man, a monk, judged by his clothes, made their way towards them. He had long black hair, and yet his skin was incredibly pale. His brown eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of them. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. It's been almost a week since I've last spoke to some from dear, old England. The name is Tuck by the way. Brother Tuck. I'm a missionary here in the Holy Land."

"It's nice to meet you, Tuck. I'm Robin of Locksley, and these are my friends and family."

"Nice to meet you Robin of Locksley with friends and family. Since you have made my day, maybe I can help you with something. A loan? A horse? A boat back to England?"

"The last thing would be nice," Marian said.

"Ah, you are just in time. My boat is sailing in about five minutes; I was on my way over there now. Do you have any belongings you need to fetch?"

The gang exchanged looks before they all shook their heads. "Splendid," Tuck said. "Then let's all go down to my boat." It turned out the boat was only just big enough for them, and wasn't in the best shape, but it was a boat nonetheless; a boat which would take them back to England.

They had only sailed for about five minutes, when the gang saw three persons on the shore. They all wore black clothes and it didn't take long time for the gang to realise they had narrowly escaped the assassins. They all sighed and relief and more than one laughed when one of the assassins started to jump up and down in hysterical rage. Everything seemed funnier now. They were on their way home, they were all alive and none of them cared about the future. Now was what mattered.

--

Meanwhile Halil continued to jump up and down. Finally he dropped to his knees and yelled after the boat: "This is not over, Locksley! One day I will get you, and you would wish you had never come to this land!" Then he ran away, and as Samir and Abdul ran after him, they could see him ride away. Not towards Jamal's palace, but towards some new adventure.

"Well, we didn't have to kill him," Samir said as they walked towards their horses, hiding in the shadows of alleys. He had just committed a crime, the most terrible crime one of the assassins could ever do. He had saved the life of the Englishmen. But he would not let the madness Halil had become win; rather let a couple of English dogs live.

"No, and I don't think we will see him for a while. How lucky are we?" Abdul answered.

"But sadly we'll have to find two new assassins, and someone will have to inform Jamal about what has happened."

"Hopefully not me," Abdul said and shuddered.

"Not me either. Maybe Hunayn, he's always had a tongue of gold."

The two men continued to discuss the future of the Faithfuls. Halil was gone for now, and the outlaws were on their way back to England. It seemed almost everyone was happy, except Halil of course.

**--**

**The end of another chapter. This was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. Those of you who have seen S3 know that I've changed Tuck, but since S3 hasn't aired here in Denmark yet, I thought it would be better to write Tuck my way. In the next chapter I give the outlaws some time to return to England and devote the entire chapter to Gisborne and Diana. **

**Thanks to my, as always, wonderful reviewers CaptainDjaq, Felineyx, bubzchoc and Little Miss Fox. You really made my day. **

**I wish you all a very happy New Year! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Separated Love

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but school has kept me _very _busy, plus my computer broke twice! Luckily it works now, so I have been able to write the eleventh chapter of this tale. Enjoy!  
WARNING: VERY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! **

_Chapter 11: Separated Love _

Gisborne watched Diana as she put some of her belongings in the carriage that would take her to London where she would meet Prince John. She watched as the guard placed the very last trunk on the couch before she turned around and watched her fiancée.

"I have to go," she said apolitically. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay," Gisborne said. "After all, it's only three days, and then we'll have the rest of our lives ahead of us." He took her hand and she flinched when it came in contact with cold leather instead of warm skin.

A guard came over and bowed deeply in front of Diana. "Milady, we are ready to leave now."

"I'll be there in a minute," she said. She looked Gisborne and gave him that smile which made his heart beat so fast, it felt like it would pound out of his chest. She placed a gently kiss on his cheek and reluctantly pulled away and walked over to her carriage. She waved to him one final time before she sat down. The driver looked back before he began to take Diana to London.

"So, Gisborne," the Sheriff said. He had been standing at the stairs, a few feet behind him, but now he was right next to him. "What do you want to do now?"

"Capture Hood and his outlaws and execute them before the wedding," Gisborne said automatically.

"Exactly what I would have done if I were in your place. With Hood out of the way, nothing will stand in our way. England will be ours," the last part was whispered into Gisborne's ear. "Imagine the wedding present you can give her. Your very own part of good, old England she can rule like a queen. You will be the king and you will both live happily ever after with little mini-Gisbornes and Dianas."

"And the only thing I have to do, is to kill Hood," his hand reflexively slid to his sword.

"Yes. Kill him. And do it quick. Like today, at sunset. Is there anything better than watching an outlaw hang while you are enjoying a glass of wine?"

_Yeah, spending the time with the woman I love_, Gisborne's mind and heart said, but that wasn't what came out of his mouth. Of course he said. "No, of course not."

"Good, the men are ready when you are. Mount your horse and go find some outlaws," the Sheriff said cheerfully. He fluted a merry tune and walked back to his quarters. Gisborne rolled his eyes and was about to go over to the stables when a stable boy came over with his horse. The Sheriff wanted this done, and not later. Robin Hood was going to die tonight.

--  
Diana sat in the carriage, cursing slightly when it drove over a bump in the road, making the entire carriage jump. She could feel a headache building up each time. She watched the landscape as she passed by. Nothing new about that. The great Sherwood Forest where Robin Hood lived. She sent evil glares at various parts of the forest, hoping she might be able to detect Hood. If she was the one who caught Robin Hood, she would be rewarded beyond her wildest dreams.

Suddenly she heard noise and the carriage came to a sudden stop. Diana could hear some talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly the door was ripped open, and a young man, or rather a boy, stepped in. He had blonde hair and big, blue eyes, but his face was streaked with dirt. He gave her a charming smile and she arched her eyebrows in wonder.

"Milady, I am Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor, so I would like to have your jewelleries, please." He tried to sound like he was confident in himself, but instead he sounded so pathetic, that Diana had to stifle a laughing fit. She looked at him again. This man was definitely not Robin Hood. He looked nothing like the description Guy had given her. She smiled charmingly and stood up and took of her engagement ring. The boy's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. She was close now, and any man or woman who had any experience when it came to robbing, would never had left a victim this close. But the boy, who claimed to be Robin Hood, didn't have any experience and he didn't see it come, when Diana hit him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards out of the carriage, and she could heart gasps, probably from the boy's comrades.

The boy stumbled to his feet, cast his friends a single, panic-filled glance and then ran like the devil were at his feet. Diana rolled her eyes as the other boys followed. Her guards were about to run after them, but she yelled: "Come on, we can't let the prince wait, can we?" They returned to the carriage more vigilant than ever. Diana sighed. This had actually been pretty exciting. She slid the ring back on her finger and prepared herself for the long and boring trip to London.

--  
"HOOD!" It was the most frequent yell of the day. Gisborne rode through the forest and looked from side to side to see if there was anything which could show him where Hood was hiding. He hoped he could lure him from his hiding place by taunting him. The guards were now searching the forest on their own, which meant that Gisborne was all alone, and therefore extremely vulnerable if the Outlaws decided to attack him.

"Are you here, Hood? Are you hiding somewhere in this forest, too scared to face me in battle?" there was not one who answered his question. Everything was silent. "I thought you would be eager to try and kill me? After all," he said and hesitated for a moment. The next sentence would probably make Hood very angry, if he heard it. So angry he would kill without thinking. But he had to do this, he had to kill Hood. He was still the Sheriff's man, no matter what "I did kill Marian, the traitor! Surely you remember, you were there, watching her last breath!"

Still no answer. Not one arrow flying out of nowhere. Not one sound from a sword being drawn. Not one yelp as people tried to restrain someone. The forest was quiet except for the noise which came from the birds and the other creature of the forest. He sneered and turned his horse around and rode back towards the Main Road, when he suddenly heard one of his guards yell: "Sir! Sir, we found something!" he looked at the man with an icily stare, and the man flinched. If looks could kill, Sir Guy of Gisborne would the most dangerous weapon in the world.

"Sir, we found these, not far from here," the guard said and handed Gisborne something, bowed and the quickly ran away. He looked at the item and smiled slightly. In the palm of his hand was a pair of tags with the all too familiar symbol on them. They belonged to a member of Hood's gang, maybe even Hood himself. He closed his hand tightly around them, like he wanted to crush the outlaw to whom they belonged. One day he was going to get Hood, even if it meant he had to lose everything. He would be punished!

He took a deep calming breath, before he decided he would go back to Nottingham. They had searched this camp for hours, and there wasn't a single sign that the outlaws were near. He turned his horse around when he heard a cry from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of young people staring at him.

"Back! Go back!" one of them yelled. Gisborne raised his eyebrows as they ran away. Normally he would have ordered his guards to capture them, but since he was on his own he couldn't do that. So he let them go today, but next time they would go from the forest to the dungeons and from the dungeons to the stocks and from life to death.

He rode away, not bothering to tell the men that the hunt was over. The sun was sinking, and soon the day would turn to night. If they were smart they would leave, but if they were loyal, they would stay.

--  
**The next day **

**London, 1193:  
**"Diana, how lovely to see you again," the voice said. Diana did a curtsy in front of the man on the large throne in front of her.

"Your Highness, it's an honour to be back. I am glad you wanted to see me again."

"Such formality... I am glad you still show me respect," Prince John said. He had brown hair and was wearing clothes that would make many kings jealous. "So tell me, Lady Diana, is it true you are engaged with the nobody Sir Guy of Gisborne?"

"Yes, your highness, that is true."

"Well, well, well who would have thought? I thought you were destined for greater men such as... Lord Simon. He has wealth and power and he is not many years older than you. Twenty at most."

"Sire, it is true that Lord Simon is a very powerful man, but I do love Guy. So he may not be the most powerful and wealthiest man in England, but he has many other qualities."

"Such as?" John asked and cocked and eyebrow. He had always been fascinated with Diana. She was intriguing, intelligent, beautiful and headstrong. And she knew more about politics than many of the men the price worked with on daily basis. Yes, Diana was a very fascinating woman.

"Well, he is loyal, caring, he can be charming and et cetera, et cetera and so on and so forth."

"Yes, that's very good, very good indeed. Any good contacts? We need all the help we can get trying to get England. The Sheriff of Nottingham has been very loyal to me, and he seems eager to complete this plan. If only he could get rid of Robin Hood, everything would be fine!"

"Speaking of Robin Hood, I was ambushed on the way over here and..."

"Was it Hood?!" Prince John suddenly sounded very interested. He jumped out of his chair and was suddenly face to face with Diana. Their noses were barely two inches apart and Diana could therefore clearly see the disappointment in John's eyes when she said: "No, it wasn't Hood. But," and with that small word she won the Prince's attention again, "he said he was. Which made me think, that this is probably not the first fake Robin Hood near Nottinghamshire, am I right?"

"Yes, unfortunately, you are right. The Hood problem is spreading. If all the rumours were true, Hood is now robbing Derbyshire, Bedfordshire, Lincolnshire and Leicestershire. It's like a plague," the last words were spit out in disgust.

"In Nottingham, the peasants say that Hood himself hasn't been seen for months, although weeks ago two of his men were doing some drop-offs in Locksley and Nettlestone, but they haven't been seen since," Diana smiled. "Rumour has it, that Hood himself is dead."

"If only that was true, our lives would be so much easier," John sighed. "Much, much easier."

--  
"Let me get this straight, Gizzy. You searched the forest for hours and the only thing you found were one of the outlaws' tags. Exactly what part of 'I want to see an outlaw hang by sunset' didn't you understand?"

"I'm sorry, milord, but there were no signs of the outlaws in that part of Sherwood we searched. And the forest is big, they could be anywhere."

"Gizzy, I know the forest is big," Vaizey spat. "But I would have thought you would be able to lure Hood out of the bushes and capture him!"

"I tried," was all Gisborne said. "But as I said there weren't any signs of them! Maybe the rumours are true! Maybe Hood is dead, and his gang has fled to another shire."

"If there is one thing I have learned from our problems with Hood, it is never to expect him to be dead. That outlaw is just like weed. The moment you think you've gotten rid of him, he comes back!" The Sheriff took a deep, calming breath, but the anger was still visible in his eyes. The anger and the hatred. Gisborne knew the Sheriff could be weak, but at times like these it was hard to imagine. At times like these even Gisborne felt a pang of fear, and he was not easy to scare.

"Well, as long as Hood is quiet and doesn't rob anyone, there is nothing we can do. Maybe we should focus on operation Shah Mat instead," he suggested.

"Yes, let's do that. Didn't you mention you had contacts in France?" The Sheriff glanced at Gisborne.

"I know a couple of nobles down there. They are close to King Philip. I can contact them and ask for their help," he said.

"Do that Gisborne, and tell them to congratulate the king with his wedding. It's very soon, isn't it, so you better get a move on, right?"

"Right, milord. I will send the messages right away," Gisborne said and left the room and the Sheriff's mood. Back in the room, Vaizey poured himself some wine and said to himself: "If only Robin Hood was dead, then all our problems would be gone!" He took a sip. "Damn you, Robin Hood!"

--

**Back in London:  
**"Lady Eleanor, how lovely to see you again. And this must be your daughter, Allison. She's such a sweet girl." "Lord Hugh, it's been a long time ago. Yes it's true I am getting married. Thank you." Diana greeted one lord and lady after another. This was the part she hated the most. Her smile dropped for a second, but she quickly put it back as another lord and lady approached. She didn't recognize them, but they looked extremely wealthy. New allies, was her guess. She greeted them, and then a voice rang out: "_Mademoiselle_, you look wonderful!"

Diana spun around and saw a familiar man coming over. He had half-long red hair and light blue eyes. She smiled broadly and thanked God for sending him to this god forsaken party. "Isembart, I haven't seen you for, what? Three years?"

"Something like that. You don't come to France anymore, and I don't come to England often. But you could at least write me a letter once in a while. I am hurt that you never wrote me back," he smiled suggestively. "Maybe you could kiss it better..."

She giggled. "Stop it, I'm an engaged woman now."

Isembart's eyes widened: "Engaged? You're engaged and you never told me? I thought we were friends." Then his eyes began to twinkle, but he made an angry face. "Who dares to propose to you? I thought I had told everyone you were mine."

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," Diana said proudly. Isembart stared at her for a second before he began to laugh. "What's so funny about that? And if you even think about making fun of our engagement, I will tear you to pieces!"

"Diana, I wouldn't think about making fun of Gisborne, and especially not you. Guy of Gisborne is one of my closest allies! We met a few years ago in Bayeux. I was visiting my grandfather and he... well, he never told me what he was doing, but he looked like he was travelling somewhere, and we decided to travel together to Orléans. We parted there, and I didn't see him for some weeks. Then one night he came to my home, and he looked like a mess. He told me about a plot to kill King Richard, all secretly led by Prince John." He looked around to make sure no-one was listening. "He had tried to kill King Richard in the Holy Land, can you believe that? And he had seriously wounded the man who was in charge of the King's Private Guard." He looked at her. "I have deep respect for Sir Guy of Gisborne. He is a brave man, and I'm sure he will take good care of you."

"I know he will," Diana said. She had been enchanted by the story Isembart had told her. She had heard rumours that someone had tried to kill King Richard, and if it hadn't been for the man he had wounded, John would be king. Thinking back she remembered something else. Robin of Locksley had been in charge of the King's Private Guard, and he had returned not too long after the attack. He was even honoured by King Richard, and he hated Guy. Well, the hate thing could be caused by many things, but what if... what if Hood had been the man Guy had wounded?

She was pulled out of her musings when the entire crowd began to cheer. She quickly joined in, knowing that Prince John must have arrived. She smiled broadly when a man announced: "My lords, my ladies. It gives me great pleasure to present Prince John of the house Plantagenet!" Diana imagined how it would sound if the same man had announced: "My lords, my ladies. I am deeply honoured to present King John the Great, the liberator of us all, and leader of the Black Knights. And by his side Sir Guy of Gisborne, the greatest lord in England with his wife, Lady Diana." She smiled and cheered even more. Isembart was more collected and only clapped, but he eyed her curiously. She calmed down a little, and watched the prince sit down on the throne overlooking the entire room. He raised both his hand, and after a few moments the room was silent.

"My allies and their husbands and wives," at this point he caught Diana's eyes. "I am glad to see you here. Tonight we will be celebrating..."

--

"Relax Gisborne, you are going to pace a hole in the floor," the Sheriff said. He had invited Gisborne to have dinner with him, and now they were waiting for the food to arrive. The Sheriff counted the minutes, waiting for an excuse to yell at his servants. Gisborne had been unable to sit still and was now walking aimlessly around. He ignored the Sheriff's comment which made him raise his eyebrows. He knew Gisborne could be stubborn when he was in love, he had been with Marian, but it seemed like he was even more this time. "Gisborne, I'm sure Diana is fine, and is enjoying herself at the prince's get-together. Now sit down before your legs catch fire."

Gisborne reluctantly sat down, but then began to drum his fingers. The Sheriff was starting to be annoyed at this point, when the servants suddenly came in with the food. At least the food could be a distraction from Gisborne's restlessness.

Unfortunately it wasn't. Gisborne kept drumming his fingers, or clattered with the cutlery. The Sheriff had taken so many calming breaths, it felt like his chest was going to explode. Normally he would have send him away by now, but luckily for Gisborne he was in a good mood. He quickly ate the last of the food and left the table, and returned to his room.

Oh, blessed silence! No drumming fingers, no nervous pacing to drive him crazy, but he was still a tad angry, so he did what always cheered him up: He raised the taxes.

--  
Diana sat in the carriage with her eyes closed. In ten minutes she would be back in Nottingham, and all she wanted to do was sleep, sleep and sleep some more. John's party had lasted much, much longer than she had expected, and now she was bombed. She looked forward to a nice, soft bed, even though they weren't as good as the ones on the castle back in London.

Suddenly the carriage halted, and she sat straight up. She half-expected another stupid outlaw to poke his head inside, and demand all her valuables. But it was just her guard who said: "Milady, we'll be in Nottingham soon. Is there anything you need?"

Diana shook her head, and the guard bowed his head and soon the carriage moved again. This had been the most exhausting three days in her life. One day coming to London and preparing to meet the prince, second day, meeting the prince and attend to his party and the third day, only get a couple of hours sleep and then pack and get back to Nottingham. If only the carriage didn't bumped so much, then maybe she would have been able to sleep.

Ten minutes later, the carriage stopped again, and this time there were no doubts. They were in Nottingham. She could recognize the sounds of the busy town, and she smiled. It was good to be home in Nottingham. She slowly stepped out into the courtyard, and expected Guy to be waiting for her, but he wasn't. Her brow furrowed, but then one of the guards said: "Milady, the Sheriff would like to speak to you." She sighed before she looked at the guard and said: "Thank you. Now go and do... whatever you're supposed to be doing." He bowed and left and she walked into the castle and to the Great Hall. She struggled to keep her eyes open, and she knew she looked horrible. Damn, why hadn't she gone to bed early? Two guards opened the double doors for her, and when she looked down, both Vaizey and Guy were waiting for her.

"Ah, Diana, how nice of you to join us," Vaizey said. However Guy was more caring and asked: "Are you all right? No offence but you doesn't look too good."

She smiled weakly. "I am fine. Didn't get much sleep last night, that is all," she sat down on one of the chairs. "Some of the nobles had arranged a play, showing the death of King Richard and John's rise to the throne. It lasted about three hours. And then we all had to dance," she noticed how Guy tensed, and quickly added, "So I danced with an old friend of mine. I believe you know him too Guy. Isembart de Belame?"

Guy nodded, and then Vaizey said: "And what did he say about us?"

"Us?"

"The Black Knights... Nottingham... me..."

"Not much," Diana said. "He mentioned how loyal you had been to him and the cause, but that was pretty much it. Then he informed me of the many Robin Hood sightings all over England."

"Hood? But everybody says he's dead," Guy said.

"Yes, and those who all claim to be him are all imposters. Actually I was ambushed by a young man and a group of his friends. He claimed to be Robin Hood, but he didn't look anything like the man you have described to me."

"So you don't know anything else about our mission?" Vaizey said with a cold edge to his voice. Diana met his gaze and didn't even flinch from the anger burning in there. "No," she said coldly. "The prince is a personal friend of mine. It was meant as a friendly visit, and also to show that I am still loyal and also to talk to him about personal subjects," she said and looked at Guy for a second. "However, I am sure he hasn't forgotten you, and will reward you when he is king."

Vaizey looked at her for a second, and then stormed out of the room. Diana knew which nerves to hit, and she smiled as he left. Guy put an arm around her shoulder.

"So what shall we do now?" he asked.

"Sleep! Sleep! And then sleep some more," she said. He nodded and led her towards her room.

"And then what?"

"Then," she said and looked at him. "We will start our wedding preparations."

**--  
A/N: As always thanks to my reviewers: marain leafordof knighting, gatewatcher, MoonyakaRemus and kungfukitty2006! If it weren't for you, this story would have ended several chapters ago. And also thanks to all of you who still reads this story, even though I have had some delays. **

**DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW! I still have to bring the outlaws back to England! Read about that in the next chapter.**

**Okay, now it's time for you to hit the button right under this! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Beautiful Sunset

**Another delayed chapter, I'm so sorry, but I have been busy preparing for my exams. Still four to go, before I am finished with those, so the next chapter will probably be delayed too. Sorry... **

**Okay, this is a warning: this chapter is a bit fluffy. Oh, and we'll get some drama too! And a little gift to all the Will/Djaq shippers out there. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 12: A Beautiful Sunset_

Marian's head rested on Robin's shoulder, as they watched the sinking sun. It was the most beautiful either of them had ever seen, and they fully enjoyed it. Robin's arm was around her shoulder, and she snuggled closer to him, revelling in the feeling. None of them had said something in a while but now she decided to break the silence: "It's beautiful, isn't it? The sunset?"

Robin nodded and added: "It's nearly as beautiful as you." Marian couldn't keep the smile of her face when he said that, and he gently kissed her. She couldn't believe she was with the love of her life again and she felt her heart flutter when he kissed her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes for a second, then returned to his original position, looking at the sun. Neither of them spoke anymore, they didn't have to. All that had to be said was said.

Much watched his master and Marian and smiled. It was great to see Robin be happy again. Before they had found out about Marian he had feared that he had lost Robin forever to the grief, but now it was hard to imagine that this was the same man who had been screaming in his sleep all those weeks ago. He quietly said: "It's great to see Robin be himself again, isn't it?" nobody answered, and he spun around and saw that Will, Djaq, Allan and Ruby all were mesmerised by the sunset. John and Tuck were speaking quietly, and Much would rather join them than any of the happy couples.

"Hi Much, how are you?" Tuck asked. He was a really nice guy; he didn't even act like all the other monks did. He didn't act holy at all, and he laughed and joked with the rest of them.

"I'm fine, but I think we should paint the ship pink," Much said. "For a moment I thought we were on Cupid's ship."

"Yes, I have noticed that many of your friends seem to be very much in love," he said and gestured towards them. "But then again, in the world we live in, we really need love."

"Yes... I guess. I mean I am in love with someone, although I don't know where she is. Her name was Eve, and she is the most beautiful woman God has ever created," Much stopped dead and began to stare into air, lost in thoughts about the woman he loved. They hadn't had nearly enough time together, but the time they had had been wonderful. Tuck and John exchanged glances when Much kept staring at nothing, but then John decided to play along.

"I was married to Alice, and we have a son named Little Little John," he said. "I don't know where she is now, I haven't seen her for more than a year now." For a moment he looked incredibly sad, and Much pulled himself out of his dreams of Eve, and gently patted his friend's shoulders. Tuck looked at the two friends before he decided to join in: "I was in love too. She was a girl from my village, and her name was Rose. She and I were betrothed when she got ill and passed away. I realised I couldn't love any other woman so I decided to become a monk, to find answers to why she had to leave this world."

"Did you?" Much asked. "Find any answers?"

"The ways of the Lord are past understanding," Tuck said with a sad smile. That is one thing I have learned."

-  
"Will, I have something to tell you," Djaq said. She had an entire collection of butterflies loose in her stomach. She had never been so nervous in her entire life, not even when she was scared that someone would find out she was a girl, not a boy.

"Sure Djaq, what's up?" Will asked. He was worried about her. Every morning the past few weeks, she had been sick and she didn't want to tell him what was wrong.

"I um... I think... I'm pretty sure that I am pregnant," she said. Will's eyes widened with chock and he stood completely still. Djaq couldn't help it, she laughed. That chocked look on Will's face was so hilarious.

"You're pregnant?" Will asked in a high pitched voice. "As in... child... pregnant?" Djaq smiled broadly as she answered: "Yes, as in child pregnant. We're going to be parents, Will Scarlett."

He stared at her, still not fully believing what he was hearing. A few moments passed before he finally said: "Yeah, I guess we are going to be parents... I'm going to be a father." Then it finally sunk in. "I'm going to be a father!" he said and threw his arms around his beautiful wife and mother-to-be. Djaq laughed as he swung her around, he too laughing. Suddenly Much, Tuck and John came running over to them, startled by their sudden outbursts.

"What's going on?" Much asked, looking from Djaq to Will noticing the large smiled on their faces. Will let go of her, ran over to Much and hugged him tight and even kissed his cheek. Everybody present laughed at the chocked expression on Much' face.

"Djaq, my beautiful wife, is pregnant," Will said and put his arm around her waist, as the other let the message sink in.

"Congratulations!" Much said. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve every little bit of happiness in your lives."

"I'm happy for you too," Tuck said. "God bless you," he looked at the little family again. "All three of you. I have not known you for a long time, but I do know that you are too special people. You are loving, caring, compassionate and every other thing a good parent is. I am sure you will make splendid parents when the baby decides to join this world."

"Amen," John said. "I am happier for you than any of these people in England. I hope you know that I consider you as my second family. And... I hope you will get more time with your child than I have with mine."

"Thank you John," Will said and hugged the man who he too considered as his family. He knew how John had a hard time expressing his deepest feelings, but when he did it meant a lot to the people around him. "Hey, we need to tell the others," he said and ran off. Djaq chuckled at the sight of her husband looking just as excited as a child who had just been told there would be Christmas year around. But she knew he was a special man, and she had done the right thing when she married him.

Allan and Ruby had never been so happy in their lives. Neither of them had ever been truly in love before and now when they knew what it felt like neither wanted to live without it. But there was one small problem; or big problem, that depended who you are and how you look at things. You see, both Ruby and Allan were rather reluctant to reveal their relationship to Robin.

Allan was worried because of his betrayal. As much as he wanted to believe Robin had forgiven him, a part of him was still scared of the leader and his abilities with a bow. Ruby was worried about what Robin would do to Allan with the above-mentioned bow if he caught them. Not because of the betrayal, but because Robin was a bit overprotective, just like any big brother in history.

She sometimes had a feeling that Marian knew. The looks she sometimes gave them when they sat together, eating whatever Much made for dinner. Robin was usually too busy with her to notice anyone else, something Ruby hoped he would snap out of soon. She looked at him and Marian for a brief second before she felt strong arms around her shoulders. She knew who it was immediately.

"Allan, not here," she whispered as she watched her brother. Anytime he could turn around, and then their secret would be out quicker than one could say antidisestablishmentarianism.

"You're right, let's go somewhere else," he said, he too with a brief glance at Robin and Marian, watching the beautiful sunset. "You know, you look really beautiful today." Ruby smiled slightly and together they went down to hers, Djaq's and Marian's small cabin. The rest of them either slept in the second very small cabin or on deck. Naturally, when it rained, it became really crowded in there, and on more than one occasion Robin, Will or both of them had slept in there. It wasn't a problem, since they were happily married to the only girl they had ever truly loved. Allan looked at her and quickly shut the door.

"Hopefully Marian and Djaq won't come down here for a while," he said and stepped closer to her. "You really are beautiful, have I ever told you?"Ruby chuckled at his comment. "Yes, you did so two minutes ago. I'm not that old yet, Allan. I can still remember!"

"Well, that's because you grow more and more beautiful year after year, month after month, week after week, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute and second after second."

"How many times have you used that line?" Ruby asked jokingly. She knew Allan had a past, which hardly anyone knew about, before he had joined Robin's gang of outlaws. She had no doubt there were a couple of women lurking in those shadows of the past, and the thought made her a bit jealous.

"Honestly, I have never used it before. I just made it up because your... your beauty is inspirational, it is my muse, my Erato."

"Allan, you're ranting. Hopefully you don't really think I'm the muse of love poems? I actually despise those things."

"Oh," he said. "I thought you girls loved poems filled with love and happy endings."

"Well, since when was I any ordinary girl?" she asked. Allan chuckled and shook his head. "Never, but then again with Robin as your brother, and after you've been trained by an assassin, what can you expect?" he looked at her with a look which seemed to go through skin and bones and look at her soul, her mind's last hiding place. She shivered. It reminded her of the looks Halil had often given her. Despite his insanity, he was a true judge of men.

"You know what?" Allan asked. "Back in the old days, when I was younger, I used to be with every woman who crossed my way. I never loved them, and they never saw me again. Whenever they did I told them it had to be a twin brother. Some bought it... others didn't. More than once I suddenly found myself with a bloody face outside the town. What kind of a life is that? Then I joined Robin, and for once... just for once, my life seemed to make sense. And now where I have met you, I know it does, not matter how many times I screw up." He walked closer and put his arms around her. "I love you, Ruby of Locksley." She looked at him with a tender look in her eyes, and he knew his eyes held them same.

Allan lowered his head and was about to meet Ruby's lips when the door burst open and Robin stumbled in. He stared at them for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. Both Allan and Ruby were frozen to the spot. And suddenly Will came out of nowhere, a big smile on his face, and, not noticing the looks on their faces, said: "Robin, Allan, Ruby... Djaq is pregnant! Isn't that great?"

When they didn't react they started to notice something was wrong. "What is going on?" Will asked, a look of worry on his face. No-one answered his question.

**Yay, a cliffhanger. Hope you liked this and also thanks to my reviewers Nathol99, Tempe4Booth, CaptainDjaq and kungfukitty2006! **


	13. Chapter 13: An Uncertain Destiny

**I am finally done with my exams, so I have had more time to write this chapter. And hopefully the next update will be quick too. **

**I haven't killed someone since chapter 7, but there is another death in here. Boy, this is turning into a pretty bloody story ;). **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review filled with thoughts!**

_Chapter 13: An Uncertain Destiny_

Minutes passed, but time seemed to stand still. Ruby and Allan both stared at Robin, and Will stared at all of them. The sunset was slowly fading leaving room to the night with the stars and the moon. But to them it was still sunset, and it was still beautiful.

"Em..." Ruby finally said and broke free of Allan's embrace. "I guess this is the time where I say: it isn't what it looks like?"

"Yeah, that's how it goes," Allan said nervously. "I mean... we weren't doing anything... she had something in her eye, and I helped her. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing at all. Just helping. Just helping."

"Allan, you're ranting," Ruby said. "Besides," she added in a whisper so that only he could hear, "everyone knows that 'taking something out of an eye' is the same as saying 'we were making out'"

Robin stared at them for just a few seconds, before he said: "So I guess this means you're together. A couple." Ruby nodded yes. "Well, that was certainly... unexpected. I mean, I had no idea you two were... together." He paused and looked at Will. "Did you?" Will looked slightly guilty as he nodded. "Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?"

"Yes Robin, you are," Marian suddenly said. She had followed Robin, to make sure nothing was going to happen. "Everybody with eyes in their heads can see that those two are head over heels for each other. But maybe that's because you are a man."

"Look," Allan said. "I know you haven't forgiven me for betraying you to Gisborne. And I understand that, it's fair. But I want you to know, that I am in love with your sister, and I promise I will never, ever, hurt her."

"You're right Allan," Robin said. "I haven't forgiven you. After all the things we had been though, I thought I could trust you with my life. And then you decide you would join my enemy, for simple silver. How can trust you won't do it again?"

"Because I've changed! I knew it was wrong, all along. But then you kicked me out of the gang, and I needed a place to go. Gisborne was the only person I could think of. And he let me in, even though I had worked for his enemy. Why can't you do the same?"

That stung. Robin had always been proud that he was better than Gisborne. He didn't kill if he could avoid it, and he helped the poor and weak in society. And the most important thing was that he didn't try to take Marian by force. She was here because she wanted to, not because he had dragged her along. But he knew what Allan said was true. He should be able to move on, and fully accept Allan again.

Before he got a chance to say anything, Marian said: "I trust you Allan. You saved me many times over, and you kept your promise never to betray me. In the end it was my own foolishness that got me into trouble." She turned to Robin. "And if you really love me, you will forgive Allan, and accept his mistake."

Robin looked into her deep blue eyes, before he walked over to Allan. "I forgive you for your betrayal. And if you and Ruby want to be together, then you have my blessing, but," he said and the large smiles which had spread across their faces stiffened, "if you ever hurt her, remember how good I am with a bow."

Allan chuckled. "I won't forget that, mate." He held out his hand and Robin shook it. Finally they could both move on, and accept their mistakes. This was a new beginning for all of them.

"So, Djaq is pregnant," Marian said and looked at Will.

"Yeah, she just told me. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. For once, the future seems to be bright for me. I mean, Djaq and I are married, she's pregnant, and once the king is back, then we can move back to Locksley and begin our new life together."

"Congratulations Will," Robin said and grabbed the man's hand. "I am really..."

"Robin!" Tuck suddenly yelled. Robin quickly shared a worried glance with Will and Marian before he hurried up and found the monk looking quit distressed. "We have a problem. We can't possibly make it back to England with this ship. That storm we hit two days ago caused too much damage. We have to go ashore rather sooner than later."

Robin sighed. "Yes, you're probably right. But where?"

"We are not far from the town Argelés Plage. From there we can travel to Biarritz by the Bay of Biscay, and see if we can catch a ship from there."

"I just hope we won't meet any of the Sheriff's allies," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Tuck asked. Robin looked up and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Let me know when we can go ashore."

He went back to spend some more time with Marian, Ruby and Allan, aware of Tuck's gaze following him. He just hoped they would make it back to England safe.

-  
_A few days before:  
_"Milord, letter from the Holy Land," the young, weary messenger said. His eyes were brown but tired and lifeless, and the black hair was almost brown of dirt. His clothes were simple, like a peasant's so he wouldn't raise suspicion when he travelled. And it could protect him for the outlaws of Sherwood.

"Thank you... whoever you are," the Sheriff said and broke the seal of the letter. It too was dirty from the long way it had travelled, in the hands of three different persons. What the young messenger didn't know was that two of these were dead. He was the third. Right now he was looking at the Sheriff. Saw the lips turn upwards in a large smile, saw the diamond on one of his teeth twinkle in the light.

The messenger felt uncomfortable. He shifted from one foot the other, and resisted the urge to pace. He wanted to go home to Italy. His father had persuaded him to go, rambling about all the money he had been promised if he would deliver five messages, the last one to Sheriff Vaizey of Nottingham, a man they hadn't even heard of. So he had accepted, and the stranger had met him in a dark alley, handed him the letter, and left without saying a word. What he didn't understand was that he of all people had been chosen, but the stranger had just told him he had been chosen. He was the one who could save England and the rest of the World, if he would just go. So had had travelled through France and now he was finally here. And how he wished he wasn't.

Suddenly the Sheriff's head snapped up, and the messenger jumped three feet in air. "Tell me, young man, what's your name?" he asked with a small smile.

"Alphonso, milord," the young man answered with a slight shiver.

"Alphonso, do you know what this letter says?" The truth was that he did know. But what if he wasn't supposed to know? What would this Vaizey do to him? Would he kill him? He looked around, but there were no signs of any weapons, and the guards had been left outside. He was sure, that he was safe. Besides he was young, and the Sheriff was old. He would be able to outrun him if it came to that, even in his state. So he nodded. "And now you're feeling uncomfortable, knowing that someone is going to get killed from this?" Alphonso nodded yes. "Well, you see that is the way of life. Some survive others don't. And sometimes in order to survive we have to kill other people. Just like in a war. But I understand that you're uncomfortable, and maybe a little scared," the Sheriff said in a sugar sweet voice. He got up and looked Alphonso in the eyes. "Just one last thing before I let you go. Did you deliver this message to anyone else?"

"Yes, some lords by the French coast. There was Claude of Antibes, and Alessandro of Agde, and an Edmond of... I don't know how to say it..."

"That's okay, my dear boy," Vaizey said and put his arm around the boy. He gently spun him around and the moment the young man's back was turned to him, he drew the dagger he had hidden in his sleeve and stabbed the boy in the back. The terrible scream echoed in the hall for a moment, then everything turned silent. Deadly silent.

Without a single pang of regret, Vaizey pulled the dagger out of Alphonso's back and wiped off the blood in the messenger's clothes. He had to be careful now. He couldn't risk that anyone spread the word that Robin Hood was still alive. The peasants had lost almost all their hope, but still, whenever a peasant was hung they looked around, longing to hear the familiar voice of their saviour, their hero.

But hopefully it would be a long time before he would see the outlaw again. His spy in the Holy Land had seen Hood arrive as a simple prisoner. And now his gang was probably there too, trying to save him. If only Hood's captors would kill all of the outlaws, then he could have a lovely time taking over England. But as he had told Gisborne, he would never expect Hood to be dead again, unless the head was parted from the body and given to him on a silver platter.

But even if Hood manages to escape the grasps of his captors, their allies by the French coast would be ready to take him down. Robin Hood was going to fall.

-  
"France, here we come!" Much said as they sailed nearer to the shore. He was only glad to leave the ship. Sailing had never been his cup of tea. They were near Argelés Plage, and hopefully the trip to Biarritz would be without too many complications and hopefully they would be able to get a ship and travel back to good ol' England. "I remember the last time Robin and I were in France. We were on a business trip to get an herd of horses Nottingham needed. We were doing it strictly as a favour to Edward. Anyway, we met up with the lord, Louis of something, and he was a really nice guy. We, or Robin, handled the trade and that night there was a gigantic feast. I will never, ever forget it. There was all kinds of meat: Pork, beef, duck, chicken, fish and a lot of other stuff. Half the village was there and Louis toasted to everything and nothing, and we ate and drank through the night and had a really nice evening. But then the next morning..."

"MUCH, SHUT UP!" the rest of the gang yelled in unison. Robin yelled the loudest. He couldn't remember much from that evening, but he could tell from the many knowing smiles he got the next morning that he had done something incredibly stupid. Which he always did when he was drunk.

"Robin," Tuck suddenly said. "Look at that." He was pointing at a large group of people gathered by the coast. Robin could clearly see that they were soldiers. They were all in uniforms and a few flags fluttered in the breeze. He knew this wasn't good.

He looked at Tuck who looked confused. "Can we go ashore somewhere else," he said with desperation in his voice. But Tuck shook his head. "No, and if we don't go ashore we won't be able to make it to a new town. I doubt we will be able to sail more than a few miles, before the ship falls apart. Besides we are too near the shore, we can't go back now. We don't have a choice."

Robin groaned. "Fine, we'll do this." He then turned to the monk and grabbed his shoulders. "Remember, you don't know anything. If they ask you questions, you don't know anything at all. You are innocent, you get that?"

"I really don't know anything," he said with obvious confusion in his voice. "So I won't be lying." There was a short pause, before he said. "But if these men want to fight, I will fight them. Before I became a monk I fought in the King's army."

"Really," Robin said surprised. "I used to be in charge of the King's Private Guard."

"I knew it!" Tuck said and got a broad smile on his face. "You're Robin Hood! I knew it! I had heard that Robin of Locksley was in charge of the Private Guard before he became an outlaw." At the sight of Robin's expression, he quickly added. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn my back to you and your gang. I have been in Nottingham, and the corruption in that shire is truly revolting. I am only glad that you are standing up to the Sheriff and his sidekick."

Robin laughed at the monk's words. "Thank you, Tuck. You are a good man." His expression turned serious. "And I hope that we will get through this without any lives lost."

"I will pray for all of us." Tuck said. Robin nodded, and went back to the others to inform them of the situation. The monk watched as they sailed closer and closer to the shore. As he had said to Robin he would fight if he had to. He was glad that he knew the truth of Robin and his friends, that they trusted him. But right know they were in the same boat, both literally and metaphorical speaking. Their destiny was still uncertain. They would die today, or they could walk away unscathed.

But the minute the boat was ashore, and he found himself shoulder to shoulder to Robin Hood's gang he knew that it was time to seal their fate.

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. I just love to do that, because that means that more of you will probably stay tuned for the next chapter. By the way am I the only one who would love to see the cast of RH drunk? **

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tempe4Booth, bubzchoc and kungfukitty2006. **


	14. Chapter 14: Checkmate

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I had a massive writer's block. Again. And I have been working on some other things, but here it is. Enjoy, and as always, please leave a review!**

**Note: In chapter 11 I wrote that this story takes place in 1193. Ignore that, it takes place in 1192!**

**Warning there is a very dark passage with everyone's favourite assassin, Halil! **

_Chapter 14: Checkmate_

Robin looked at his gang and saw the determination in their eyes. They were ready to fight. They all had swords, daggers and bows within their reach, but as he looked at the soldiers he knew they were doomed. They were outnumbered at least 5 to 1, but then again, he and Much had been in more dangerous situations than this one in the Holy Land, but they had been trained by the King's men, the most skilled fighters in England. And only Tuck had the same experience. How could he be sure that his men could handle this situation?

Suddenly one of them broke out of formation. Robin knew immediately that this was the leader. His armour was totally different and much better quality with some gold here and there by the none-vital places.

Suddenly the man began to speak: "I am Pierre of Argelés Plage. I own these lands and I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here." His English was strongly accented, and some of the words were hardly understandable. Robin looked at his gang for a second before he coughed slightly and said: "We are travellers, sir, from Lincolnshire in England. We meant no harm in coming here."

"Lincolnshire," Pierre looked at his men. "That borders to Nottinghamshire, doesn't it?" Robin nodded. "Are the lord of your lands an ally of Sheriff Vaizey of Nottingham?" Robin thought for a second. Now, when he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever seeing a lord from Lincolnshire's name on the Great Pact of Nottingham. "No, I do not think so milord."

"Good. If that was the case, I would have you killed. Anybody with any connection to Sheriff Vaizey of Nottingham is not welcome on my lands." He snorted. "That idiot has tried to recruit me for such a long time now, just because I live here. They are afraid that King Richard will take this route to England."

"Master," Much whispered. "He is not an ally of Vaizey. Maybe he can help us." Robin eyed Pierre suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling about this. "John," he began. "What do you thing about this?"

"I think we can trust him, I feel it," John said. "After all, he must really hate this Sheriff, if he would have all these soldiers guarding the coast, ready to kill the ones with even the tiniest connection to an ally of the Sheriff. I think we should do this."

"Ruby, what about you?" he asked and looked at his sister, and saw the frown on her face. She took a deep breath before she said: "I have a very, very bad feeling about this. I mean, this could all be a trap. Let's just stick to the Lincolnshire story, and hope they'll let us through."

Will, the thoughtful guy could only think about Djaq. What if they didn't believe them? Maybe they would have to fight, and she could get killed or maybe lose the baby. Besides, they all needed a place to stay; a proper place with some real beds instead of those narrow cots they had on the boat. He looked at Robin and said in a pleading voice: "Robin, we have to trust him. We all need to get away from this boat, and imagine what will happen if we fight. We're all too exhausted, and I don't want Djaq to fight, especially in her condition." Robin still had an unsure look on his face. "Please, Robin!"

Robin took a deep breath before he said to Pierre: "Actually, I've been lying to you, milord. We are all from Nottinghamshire. I am Robin of Locksley, better known as…"

"Robin Hood," Pierre finished. He took of his helmet and revealed his half-long steel-grey hair and his matching silver eyes. "I have heard many tales of you and your men… and women," he studied each outlaw's face carefully. "You are well known among the enemies of the Sheriff. You've been a thorn in his side for a long time, and for that we will be eternally grateful." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "I would be honoured if you and your gang would join me at my manor tonight for a delicious dinner and maybe a long talk after that. After all, we all wish to see Sheriff Vaizey of Nottingham fall. What do you say?"

Robin kept silent for a moment. He still had the feeling that something bad was in store for them, and that it had something to do with this man, but he had to do this for his gang's sakes. "We'll go with you, but we have to get back on the road as soon as possible. There's still a long way back to England."

"That is understandable," Pierre said and waved one of his men forward, and spoke to him in a low voice. The man nodded and glanced at the outlaws for a second, before he saluted his master and rode away at a high speed. The lord smiled broadly as he looked at the outlaws again. "Well, aren't you going to join me? It will take at least half an hour before we reach my manor."

Robin smiled back and helped the other packing their things, but, as they were on their way away towards Pierre, he gently grabbed Marian's arm. She shot him a confused glance, but he ignored it and whispered in her ear: "I want you to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. I don't trust Pierre, and I won't lose you again. If you notice anything tell me right away." Marian nodded, but he kept his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Pierre said and looked at the outlaws. Will and Djaq held hands, Allan and Ruby stood close to each other, and then there was John, Tuck and Much… they were just standing there looking at Pierre. Much no doubt thinking about the delicious dinner that was in store for them. That was when Robin noticed there was a frown on Tuck's face too. Apparently he, Ruby and Marian wasn't the only ones who didn't trust the lord. "Shall we?"

Robin gave him a short nod, and slowly they walked towards the village of Argelés Plage.

**Somewhere in Turkey, 1192**  
It was late afternoon, but he kept pushing the horse to its limits. His thoughts were clouded by anger, sorrow and revenge. He was going to get those outlaws, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Halil gritted his teeth and continued his ride towards England. He would get there soon enough, and the moment he got there, he would go to Sherwood and soon, there would be no more Robin Hood.

Suddenly he thought he saw eight persons riding in front of him. That was strange… he could have sworn that just one minute before there had been no-one but him.

It was hard to see who they were, they seemed kind of foggy, but in a moment they were clear to him. _Them_. Now they were going to pay for what they had done to him. And he had actually liked that bitch who had killed his son. He yelled before he got the horse to run even faster, when the persons suddenly disappeared.

He forced the horse to stop, and dismounted. What... what had just happened. He had been so sure that they had been there… and now they had disappeared. How could that had happened? Had he let them escape again?

"_Failure…"_

No, he wasn't a failure; he would never be a failure. He was Halil, the most feared and most skilled assassin in the Holy Land. He had survived where normal people would have died. He had killed traitorous emirs and other assassins who were planning a murder on his master. He was the best of the best.

"_Can't even kill those outlaws… they are simple, not even trained in the art as you are… and yet you didn't manage to kill a single one of them… you allowed them to kill your son and manipulate your daughter… that means you're a complete failure!"_

Halil fell to the ground and covered his ears, trying to stop the voices. They kept whispering to him, telling him what a weak man he was, that he would never become the assassin he had always dreamed he would be, how he had let everything slip away from him.

Finally he let out a loud scream, startling a few birds that immediately flew away from the crazy man who was lying on the ground, panting. Slowly he stood up, and in his eyes was something new. His final spark of humanity was gone, and now there was nothing left but darkness.

Suddenly he noticed two children not far away from him. They looked scared, and he couldn't blame them. But if they had seen him, they had seen his weakness. He was never going to be weak again. And he smiled slightly as he reached for the dagger in his belt…

-  
"Welcome," Pierre said, "to Argelés Plage." If Ruby had had a bad feeling before it was only intensified. Pierre was wearing the best armour you could buy for money, but his town looked like it was about to fall apart. She could see several small houses which were about to collapse, while the larger houses had big or smaller holes in the walls.

She paid particular attention to the villagers, and before long the entire village was standing before the master, falling to their knees as quickly as possible. She glanced at the others, and noticed that all of them now looked suspicious, but then Pierre said: "I apologize for the state of my town. We have been attacked by supporters of Vaizey. I have already arranged the reconditioning of it, but we still need the materials. I hope you are not offended by this scene."

"Of course not," Much said. "We are glad to see that even after everything you have been through, you are still an enemy of the Sheriff." He failed to notice Ruby's disapproving glare, but apparently the lord noticed and he smiled.

"Do you not agree… what's your name?"

"My name is Ruby of Locksley, milord," she said with clear defiance in her voice. "And I am glad that you will take care of your people. But, I do not see any signs of attacks, except the damages. Shouldn't there be signs of…" she failed to say anything else, because Much cut in. "Ruby is a bit tired, milord, I'm sure she means nothing with those accusations… no I know she doesn't mean anything. Maybe we could get some rest before dinner?"

Pierre glared at Ruby for a second, before he said in a soft voice: "Of course. I realise this has been a long journey for you. When we arrive at my manor my servants will prepare some bedrooms for you. And my man has already informed them of your arrival, and they are making the best food in all of France." He smiled at them, a reassuring smile, but some members of the gang did not feel reassured by it.

Marian, standing right beside Ruby, noticed the angry glare Pierre sent her, and she moved a little closer to her. She still had Robin's words in mind. She would keep her eyes open for the rest of the night. Maybe he would let something slip during their dinner. Or she just had to make sure he did.

**Nottingham Castle, Diana's Room  
**Diana sat by a table, slowly brushing her long black hair. Her maid had laid an elegant red dress on her bed. Diana knew how much Guy loved her in red. She began to hum a tune, when a loud knock on the door startled her. Thinking it was Alicia, her maid, she said: "Come in." Not bothering to turn around to see who it was, she said: "Make sure my black dress is ready for the dinner tonight. Last night I had to wear the same dress all day. It was embarrassing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought you looked adorable," Gisborne's voice came from behind her. She jumped three feet in air and turned around. "Oh, it's you Guy," she laid down the brush as she blushed. "I- I thought it was Alicia. She's really no good. Is it possible I could get a new one?"

"Yeah, that is a possibility," he said, then quickly added: "I have a gift for you."

"Oh Guy, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to give me a gift every day." Yesterday he had given her a new pair of shoes, the day before a necklace and the day before that a bracelet.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," he held out a blue bundle. "This is for you." Diana took the bundle and held it out before her. It was a dress, but it was _the_ most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The top of it was simple and around the waist was a black belt. The skirt was decorated with embroidery, and the sleeves were long and made of silk. Her jaw plummeted to the floor, and she looked at her fiancée, her smile growing wider and wider for each second that passed.

"Guy," she finally said. "This- this is a wonderful gift. Thank you so much!" She gently put it down next to the other dress and kissed Guy on his cheek. "It was very thoughtful of you." He cupped her cheek with his gloved hand and the smile on her face stiffened. She... disliked the feeling of the cold black leather on her skin. He pulled away and said: "I hope you will wear that dress tonight. The Sheriff has told me we have something to celebrate."

"Of course," she said and sat down again. "Speaking of celebrations, I met one of your old friends at John's party." She noticed he looked at her expectantly. "Isembart de Belame?" Gisborne simply nodded and she continued to talk: "I met Isembart some years ago while I was living in France. That guy always hits on me, but he knows we are friends, and nothing more. And he told me this exciting tale about the time you and he met. He told me you were the one who travelled to the Holy Land and tried to kill Richard," she looked into his eyes. "Is it true?"

Gisborne was silent for a few seconds before he answered her question. "Yes, it's true. I travelled to the Holy Land and was close to killing both King Richard and Robin Hood. Unfortunately he proved to be tougher than I had thought, and even with a stab wound he managed to protect his precious King Richard," there was a hint of admiration to his voice as he talked about Robin, but there were also pure hatred and disgust mixed in it. And disappointment. He hadn't even managed to Hood, let along Richard. It was embarrassing, and the story had spread through England, but only few knew the identity of the man who had tried to kill the king.

"Well, I am proud of you Guy. I am glad you stood up for what all of us believe in. The downfall of King Richard and a new era led by King John the Great." Diana looked at him. "I love you, and I don't care if you failed."

"Thank you," he said. "That means everything to me."

Diana had finally given him a gift.

**Argelés Plage**  
After a nice rest, the gang had enjoyed a very delicious dinner. Much and Allan had entertained everyone with some dramatic tales of their adventures of Sherwood. Fortunately they never mentioned the incident in the Holy Land. Pierre had laughed at some of the stories and asked for more details which they were both more than happy to give, something Robin did not like. Will and Djaq had watched, but kept to themselves more, talking quietly together. Robin, Ruby and Marian had been busy watching Pierre. And John had looked too deep in the goblets of wine, and of course there was Tuck who had watched all of them silently.

They were now on their way back to their bedrooms. Ruby and Marian supported Allan who was singing a song about two girls, a guy and a bucket of beer. Much was also slightly drunk but managed to stagger to the bedroom by himself while muttering things under his breath, like: "Why can't they keep the stairs straight?" And John had passed out by the table, a goblet in his hand. He was going to have a massive headache in the morning, no doubt about that. Tuck had gone to bed early, saying he needed his rest, as had Will and Djaq.

As Allan's song became crazier and crazier and now involved an old peasant, a bucket of eggs and himself, Ruby had to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Marian stuck a fist in her mouth when Allan suddenly looked at Ruby and said: "Ya- ya know ya are butee... betu... pretty, right? You are a very pretty, pretty gal," he looked at Marian. "Don't ya agree Mary? She's a very, very pretty gal." Marian couldn't help but laughing, and soon Ruby began to laugh as well, causing Allan to pout. "Ya... ya making fun of me I see... that's not very nice of ya. I'm gonna tell Pjer and then he's gonna kick your butts!" Suddenly he stumbled and they all fell to the ground. "Oh look, a ceiling," and with those words he passed out. Marian and Ruby lay silent on the floor for a second before they burst out laughing.

Robin and Pierre could hear the laughing and the latter raised his eyebrows. "It sounds like your men is having a good time," Robin nodded. "Maybe we could discuss our plans for the fall of Vaizey. We can talk privately in my study," and without listening to Robin, he grabbed him by the arm. "Tell me, Robin, do you play chess?" Pierre asked and led him to his study.

"A little, but I have never been particular good at it," Robin answered. His dad had learned him to play the game, because it forced one to thing strategically. And after losing game after game he had finally learned his lesson, and soon won more and more games, but he had never been the best at that game. But it had improved his ability to think under pressure, an ability he would need in during the crusades.

"Chess is like riding a horse, you never forget," the lord said and opened the door to the room. It was filled with books and there, on the table stood a beautiful chess game, the pieces were in the right places, all that was needed was the players. "Take a seat Robin." He pointed at the chair in front of the desk. Robin hesitated before he sat down and looked at the noble.

"You're white, you're first," Pierre said. Robin looked at the board and reluctantly moved a pawn two squares forward. Pierre quickly moved one of his pawns forward, and for some minutes the two men played in silence.

"Tell me, Robin, do you trust me?" Pierre said as he took one of Robin's bishops. Robin looked him in the eyes for a second before he answered: "Of course I do, milord, you have been nothing but kind to us."

"You're lying." It was a statement, not a question. "You have been lying to me ever since you set foot on this land. Which, I guess is only fair since I have been lying to you." Robin didn't look shocked at his statement. "My real name is not Pierre, it is Edmond. Like you lied about you identity when you first introduced yourselves, as did I. I am not really lord of this place, but the real lord was killed a few weeks ago, and as a favour to King Phillip I promised I would take care of these lands and kill every follower of King Richard." He took Robin's queen. "You see, I am one of Phillip's most trusted men, and I have always hated your precious King Richard _Coeur de Lion_," the name was spoken with suck hatred that it almost blew Robin away.

The leader of the outlaws stood up and cursed himself for leaving his weapons. Pierre, no Edmond, had demanded it as they entered the manor as a sign of trust. And he had done it for his men's sakes. They were all so excited about finally getting another ally, and now it turned out, that this man was going to ruin everything they had been fighting for.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, forcing him to sit down on the hard chair again. He looked up and saw a man, almost twice the size of Little John with half-long blonde hair and blue eyes giving him a wild look.

"Don't you know it's rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation?" Edmond said with cheerfulness in his voice. "Where was I? Oh yes, I was in the middle of telling you the truth... let me see I hate the king, that I had just finished. Ah, Vaizey, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Even though he is known for his actions against Richard here, he isn't as influential as he likes to think he is. There is no way his followers attack any town here. The thought is ridiculous! And as for your king, he is never going to come home. He has been captured by Duke Leopold of Austria, and don't think the Black Knights won't use this. If you ever come home to England, expect to see King John on the throne." He looked at the blonde man. "You can take him away."

The man nodded and grabbed Robin's arm. He struggled to get away, he had to warn his men, but the blonde man was simply too strong.

"Oh, and Robin," Edmond said. Robin looked at him and if looks could kill Edmond would have been a dead man that moment. "Checkmate," and slowly Robin's king fell. He never saw the large men raise his fist and hit him on the side of his head, but he did feel the pain as it hit, and his world turned black.

**Historical note: **The reason why I chose Pierre as Edmond's cover name is because he is named after Pierre Laval (1883-1945). Laval was the leader of Vichy France (the French government during the German occupation during WW2) from 1942-45. He worked closely together with the Germans on, among other things, the deportation of Jews and the fight against the French resistance movement. He was executed in France October 15, 1945.

**As always thanks to my reviewers: AllanandCaro, Marjatta, bubzchoc, Tempe4Booth, CindyUSA, kungfukitty2006. You guys are the best!**

**Oh and before I forget, I want to ask if there is anybody who wants to help me? I just need to ****bounce ideas off** **of someone. Please send me a PM, or an e-mail if you want to help me! It will be appreciated! I will even get you an imaginary Robin Hood doll ;)**

**See you in Chapter 15. **


	15. Chapter 15: Gone Missing

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! **

**Yes, it's my birthday and this chapter is my present to all of you from… well me. And I know it's been way too long since my last update, but school kept dropping off homework and then my computer broke… again. Yes, I do need a new computer. Does anybody out there want to give me a birthday gift? No… oh, okay. **

**Most of the chapter was written very quickly, so there'll probably be some grammar errors here and there, but I just wanted to update! **

**Anyway, on with my little story. And let's see if we can hit 50 reviews! That would be so amazing! But no matter what, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Chapter 15: Gone Missing_

"..Much. Much, wake up!"

Much groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the far too annoying voice. His head felt like it was about to explode and for word said it only seemed to get worse.

"Much, come one, please!" he groaned again, deciding if he just did what the voice told him to, maybe it would go away and he could go back to sleep. He opened his eyes slightly and could just make out the features of Marian's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred.

"Have you seen Robin? I've been looking for him for some time now, but I haven't been able to find him."

"Have you tried his room? After all, he was given his very own room." He said. Normally he would have sprung into action the moment Marian had asked, but not tonight. Tonight Robin would have to fight his own battles. Besides, Robin never did care about the fact that he cared about him, he thought bitterly.

"Of course I have it was the first place I looked," she said in an impatient tone. She couldn't believe how little Much seemed to care about the fact, that his best friend through ten years, a man he had gone to war with, was missing. "Look, Much, have you any idea, even the faintest clue about where Robin could be.

"No. Maybe he is with Pierre, maybe he is in England living in a big, fancy manor, I really have no idea. Now, will you please let me sleep… milady." And with that final comment he pulled the sheets over his head.

Alright, Marian thought. It looked like she had to find Robin on her own. And without looking back she left the room, not noticing the empty bed where John was supposed to be. And so, the morning came to the small village.

The tension in the room was so thick you couldn't have cut through it, even if you had the sharpest knife in the world. On one side of the table sat Monsieur Pierre de Argelés Plage and on the other sat Ruby of Locksley. They were staring each other in the eyes, engaged in a silent battle of wills. And there, on the table laid one sleeping Little John, completely obvious to everything around him, an empty goblet in his hand.

They had not spoken a word to each other. Ruby had simply walked into the room and found John lying on the table and Pierre sitting there and watching him with a slight smile. He had looked up when she had sat down, as far away from him, as she possibly could, and it was then this battle began.

Ruby couldn't help but notice that Pierre had really nice eyes. Their steel grey, boarding to silvery, color was actually quite… beautiful. But there was something beyond that, something which immediately turned the beauty into ugliness. None of them were going to break the stare, even though it did cross her mind that this was actually a bit childish.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as John woke up with a start, dropping the goblet. They both turned their heads to look at him.

"Ah, good morning, monsieur John," Pierre said, cheerfully. "How are you feeling this beautiful morning?"

"Like a horse has kicked me in the head," he stated simply. Pierre smiled at his words, but Ruby quickly said "Maybe you should go upstairs and take a nap," she said. "I'm sure we will be leaving soon." John nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Ruby of Locksley with Lord Pierre of Argelés Plage alone. Something which would only mean Hell was about to break loose on Earth.

"So, you are leaving soon? I am disappointed that you do not wish to stay here anymore. Does my company… displeasure you?" Pierre asked. There was an uncomfortable edge to his voice which Ruby didn't like at all.

"Yes, I have to say it does," she could easily match the edge in his voice with a coldness which would have made hell freeze over for three thousand years. But Pierre didn't even flinch. He shrugged it off and turned into a charming man.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe I can make it up to you. How about if you stay here for another day, I can convince you I am good company," he said. "We could go for a walk in the forest and enjoy a private dinner and exchange stories about our lives."

"No, I can't do that. I assume we have to leave as soon as Robin returns. And speaking of Robin, where is he?" she asked. Marian had informed her that Robin had been missing since last night and although she tried she couldn't keep the accusation out of her voice.

The question seemed to make him smile even more. "He is out with some of my men, hunting. I guess after all that time in the forest he feels more… comfortable there. Do not worry I am sure he will be back soon."

She smiled slightly. "Let's hope you are right."

Inside a small room sat a man. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there on the floor, staring at the wall. The man was used to a life in luxury where servants only lived to do as he said.

Back in his own country, he had certainly never expected for something like this to happen. He would never have thought that someone would actually dare to target him just to get back at another man. How would they? He had been protected him some of the most well trained guards in all of Europe. He had been wealthy beyond smaller people's belief.

Of course _had been_ was the keyword here. He was no longer important. He was a nobody, just like they wanted him to be. He sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair, his only thought was _God, I really need a haircut!_ He couldn't help but smile slightly. Here he was, a prisoner left here to rot, and all he could think about was his hair! Maybe he was going crazy.

Suddenly the door to this small hellhole opened. He turned his head and watched as a group of guards entered, carrying something, or, as he realized seconds later, someone.

They threw him, without being too careful on the floor and then walked out again. None of them said a word to him, or even glanced in his direction.

It was then he took a closer look at the figure lying still on the floor. He gasped as recognized the young man. Yes, he had changed a little bit over the past months since he had last seen him, but it was still _him_! The man he had always hoped would, one day, walk through those doors and save him.

And in that moment he knew all was lost.

Ruby knew, that if the others had seen her now, they would tell her she was ridiculous and/ or paranoid. Not that it would be the first time people had told her that. Due to some… unfortunate incidents in her past, she had learned to look over her shoulder at least twice a minute. Which made the people she allowed to get close to her, roll their eyes.

But she couldn't stop herself and that was the reason why she was currently sneaking through the hallways of Monsieur Pierre's manor, following the man himself. Apparently he was just as paranoid as she was, as he too kept looking over his shoulder numerous times. Luckily she always managed to hide, just before he looked. Then he would stand still for a second, then start to walk again. But she had a feeling he knew she was there, watching him. And if he did catch her, she had no doubt she would get hurt, if not killed.

Suddenly Pierre stopped as another man approached him. This man was huge! There was simply no other word. He was much taller than John and also quite a bit broader. And the hands… she had no doubt that just one punch from them could easily kill a man. Or a woman.

"Ah, Leif," Pierre said. "Good to see you again. I trust you have done as I asked you."

"Yes, milord Edmond, I have." he said. He had a strong accent which she could not place, but that was not what caught her attention.

Pierre had lied to them all. His name was Edmond! And that meant she had been right all along. She could not wait to get back and tell the news to the rest of the gang. But she had to. She knew they would never accept this as proof. Just because he lied about his name, it did not mean he was going to betray them.

"Excellent." Edmond said. "And let us now send a message to our ally, Vaizey, and tell him that Robin Hood will no longer be a problem of his. As idiotic as the Sheriff of Nottingham is, he has the ability to get himself some rather smart enemies. Take Robin and his _charmant _sister, Ruby." He was silent for a moment and in that moment thousands of thought ran through Ruby's brain at the same time. _Robin Hood is no longer a problem_… did he mean that Robin was… dead?

No, don't be foolish. Robin was a survivor. He had survived a war far, far away and a war at home, and there was no way some stupid lord from France would kill him.

Suddenly Edmond started to speak again: "Speaking of Ruby, could you make sure she won't be a problem anymore?"

"You mean…" that was all Ruby managed to hear, before she suddenly felt somebody grab her shoulder hard. She quickly spun around and pinned the person to the wall while she easily drew the knife she had hidden in sleeve and held it to the person's throat.

"What are you doing?" the person said, and Ruby finally realized who it was, removed the knife from his throat and let him go and just by reflex she took a few deep breaths, trying to make her heart slow down. If the heart was beating too fast, she could much easier miss her target.

"Allan, what are you here?" she asked. She quickly spun around only to see that Edmond and the other man, Leif, were gone. She turned her attention back to the outlaw. "You just let Pi…Edmond get away!"

"Edmond? Who the bloody hell is Edmond? I just saw you sneaking around like you're pretending to be some sort of spy… or even one of those assassins who kidnapped Robin. You can't just randomly accuse people for something they haven't done!"

It took all her willpower not to slap the man before her. "You idiot! Pierre is Edmond! He lied to you, to me, to all of us! And they are, this very moment planning to make sure I will no longer be a problem! The same as they did to Robin!

"What? Now, wait a minute, that's impossible! _Pierre _is a good guy. He's promised he would send men who would help us against the Sheriff and Gizzy."

"Oh yeah! And that has never backfired? Oh, wait a minute, it has. How many times have somebody nearly gotten you killed, because you trusted them? And how many times were you responsible?" she spat. Oh, that was a low blow, and she regretted the words as soon as she had spoken them. Some of the emotions she had bottled up had finally found their way out. And now she had hurt the man she loved.

"Look, you can go around and play assassin all you want, but I'm not gonna stay here and listen to you insulting me! We can talk once you have found your sanity!" Allan said. There was hurt and also anger in his voice, and while Ruby watched he turned around and start to walk down the hallway.

Only to be hit by an arrow the very next moment.

"Allan!" she yelled and ran forward as Allan pulled the arrow out. It was a very small and thin arrow, and he kept staring at it with a dazed look. She was by his side in an instant and supported him as he began to sway.

"I feel funny," was all he managed to say before his eyes closed and he started to fall to the ground. Even though Ruby was stronger than an average woman, she couldn't hold him and he dragged her to the ground with him.

"And so another game begins," she suddenly heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Pierre… em, Edmond stand right in front of her. A satisfied smile was plastered to his lips, and it made Ruby's blood boil.

**And there ends yet another chapter of my story. I hope you liked it :)**

**I would like to thank my reviewers: AllanandCaro, bubzchoc, Tempe4Booth and DarkRose2006! Also thanks to CindyUSA and Minigiraffe for their help with this and some of the next chapters! You guys are the best in the whole wide world!**

**~ Cecilie**


	16. Chapter 16: Dead?

**Hi there. Em, first of all I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. School has kept me so busy with homework, I simply haven't had the time to write plus I have had the biggest Writer's Block ever. And I have been busy with my Doctor Who and Harry Potter obsession. **

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I just really wanted to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! **

_Chapter 16: Dead?_

She must have been a pitiful sight, lying there on the ground nearly on top of Allan. She quickly rolled off him and got up, her eyes never leaving the lord's. She had never felt as much hatred as she did in that moment when she saw Edmond in that hallway.

"Lord Pierre… or should I say Edmond of Argelés Plage," she spat.

"Drop the last part and you got it right," he said. "I don't want to be here in the godforsaken village, but I was ordered to, after the former lord died in a tragic accident."

"I have a feeling that wasn't an accident."

"My god, someone's clever. Of course it was no accident. There had been rumors that he had started to be a bit too friendly to your King Richard, and so we decided to get rid of him. And that is how I ended up here in the middle of no-where."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you… well, not really." Ruby said, her blue eyes burning. "What have you done to Allan and Robin?"

"Do not worry about your friend here, Ruby. He is not dead, just taking a long and healthy nap. I have never had any desire to kill him. As for Robin, well he could be anywhere. Here, there up, down, Heaven, Hell." Ruby felt the anger rise again.

"If you have hurt him, I swear..."

"That you will sneak around and play assassin," Edmond said, smirking. "I hear what he said. So, little Ruby likes to play assassin in her spare time. How very interesting."

He studied her through the grey eyes, and for a moment she was captivated by them. She could see all of his emotions in them, and some of it scared her, but another part drew her closer. She shook herself. This was _Edmond_. The man who had hurt the man she was desperately in love with, and possibly her brother. Her own family. And she hated him for that, but those eyes...

"Tell me where Robin is," she demanded. "Or I will kill you. And it won't be pretty."

"Oh, Ruby, I think you have forgotten something. This is my manor. My land. My men. You and your little outlaw friends are outnumbered. If you do something to me they will find you and kill all of you. And that, my dear little lady, will not be pretty either. And I will order them to let you be the last one they kill. How will it feel to watch your friends and family die?"

Ruby jumped forward, pulling the knife from her sleeve. It was uncalculated and Halil would have killed her if he had still been mentoring her (and now he would just kill her no matter what), but her anger made her see red. She wanted to hurt him for all the things he had done to Robin, Allan and herself.

Edmond easily dodged her attack and grabbed her by the wrist. "Temper, temper," he said. He tightened his grip while slapping her. She gasped, but managed to hold on to the knife. She struggled against him, but he just smiled that annoying smile she hated so much. "My, you are feisty, aren't you?"

"Let go of me," she hissed. "Or you'll be sorry."

"You really like to threaten me, but it won't work with me. I know you, Ruby. You won't kill me, because I am the only one who knows where Robin is. Will you risk never finding him just to kill me?" Ruby kept struggling and soon she felt a prick in her wrist. She looked down and saw a small arrow protruding from it.

"I knew a spare one would be useful," Edmond said. "Goodnight Ruby, and when you wake up it will be game over." His voice started to echo strangely in her ears the world swayed underneath her feet. Stupid, stupid Ruby, she kept repeating in her head as she fell to the floor. Stupid, stupid, stupid Ruby.

"Robin? Robin can you hear me?" Oh, how he wished that voice would stop. His head was sore and it wasn't helping there was some stupid person talking to him.

"Robin, wake up!" Shut up! Hold on, he knew that voice. He knew it from somewhere. If only the throbbing would stop so that he could concentrate. Where had he heard it before? Back in England perhaps. Yes, definitely back in England. Was it Carter? No, Carter was dead. Killed by the bloody Sheriff.

Whoever it was had apparently lost his patience because a stinging sensation spread like a fire through his cheek. His eyes flew open and he grabbed it. "Ouch," he said. "Why did you slap me?"

"It was the only thing I could think of," the man said and moved back into his line of sight. Robin stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The man held out his hand and Robin grabbed it, pulling himself up. "I thought you were back in Germany."

Count Friedrich laughed. "Well, I am not. In fact I never got there. These horrible people got hold of me on my way back. I am sure they have told my people I am dead."

"Sorry to hear that," Robin said. "Do you by any chance know if any of my friends have been here? I just hope Edmond has not harmed them too."

"I am sorry, but you are the only person, beside the guards and of course that horrible Edmond I have seen for months. And the food is awful, I swear not even the Danes make such lousy meals. I remember one time I was invited to dinner at Duke Valdemar of Schleswig and they served... I do not know what it was, but I spent the next couple of days..."

"Yes, that is very lovely, thank you," Robin interrupted. "But if don't mind, maybe we should find a way out of here." Friedrich looked offended that Robin had dared to interrupt his, no doubt, very charming story, but the shrugged. "I do not think it is possible, Robin. I have been stuck here for months and I have tried every trick in the book and a few which are not in the book, but I have not been able to do it."

Robin grinned. "Ah, but you do not own the charm of a Locksley." He went over to the door and yelled: "OI! YOU THERE, GUARD, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" A few seconds went by and then the huge man from earlier stood in the doorway.

"Yeah," he said. "Wha' do ya want?"

"Look, I really, really need to.. relieve myself. Can I just go outside and..."

"No," the man said and slammed the door behind him. Robin turned around and saw Friedrich stand there with a grin on his face.

"Charm of a Locksley, my backside," he said, making Robin pout. "If you are done now, maybe we should make some actual plans instead of using over overrated abilities."

"The Locksley Charm is not overrated. For centuries we have charmed girls into our beds and us into their hearts. It is irresistible."

"When you have finished polishing your ego, I will be right here, waiting to start planning our glorious escape. After all, two heads are better than one." Robin sighed heavily before joining Friedrich on the dirty floor. He just hoped Edmond hadn't harmed his friends and family."

**Okay, guys. As a thank you for the 52 reviews, here is something I cut out from chapter 14, because it was a pretty long chapter, and I didn't want to bore you. I hope you enjoy.**

Halil sat there, staring at the flames. He had done it again… or rather he hadn't done it. He had failed to do what he was best at. Kill somebody. The moment he had approached the two children their father had seen what was going on and had yelled curses at him in Turkish. Halil had immediately snapped out of his almost trancelike (something) and had watched as the father ran towards him with a sword. He was clearly prepared for people trying to kill him and his family.

Normally Halil would have fought back, but seeing the amount of men, and surprisingly women too, he had decided to run. But he had left a little reminder in the shape of one dead man on the ground, one of his knives sticking out of his chest.

And now, here he was. All his former glory had been ripped from him. He had no men and no son who could one day take over the Assassination squad, when he one day was too old. It had all been taken away when Ruby of Locksley's knife had hit his son's chest, effectively killing him.

As much as he hated Miss Ruby, he knew he would, one day, hesitate to kill her. She had been his pupil for some time. He had taken care of her like she was his own daughter, even though he had been distant with her because she was English.

But one day, no matter how much his hand would shake, no matter how much he hesitated, he would make his final kill, even if it killed him.

**That's it for now, but as always thank you so much to my awesome, fantastic, brilliant, cool, amazing, wonderful reviewers: bubzchoc, DarkRose2006, Of Quirky Excellence, CindyUSA, Tempe4Booth, Sapphire587, Meeah and flyawayrobinskai. **

**I have to say I really enjoyed writing the scene with Robin and Friedrich. And yeah, Friedrich may be a bit out of character, but he has spent a long time in the dungeon. **


End file.
